Into The Forest
by ktoll9
Summary: Once upon a time there was a little girl that... Hmm, if I told you it would be giving too much away. Welcome to the Dark Enchanted Forest where a young woman will discover herself, a young man will be changed and a family will be reunited. Rated for my potty-mouth, possible citrus, and most likely future violence, you know how fairy tales are.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Really wanted to post this one. I've been working on it for awhile, I wanted something a little different and more fairy tale-ish. I'm not gonna lie and say it will be a quick one, because it won't and I may not update it as quickly as most of my others. I still haven't decided how I want it to end, kinda like some of my other long stories; however, it will be finished eventually. I refuse to allow any of them to not finish, even if it takes a long time. I hope you like it. 8) This one will be rated for content, language, and possibly citrus.**_

* * *

_**Into The Forest**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Once upon a time there was a... Oh screw it... We've all heard that line before and we all know what follows. Cute little fairies, cuddly forest creatures and little birds that adore a downtrodden princess, the Big Bad Wolf, the Evil Witch, and the list goes on. What if the _princess_ refused to be the delicate little flower that needed to be saved? What if the _prince_ was a Grade A jackass? What if the _Evil_ witch in the forest, wasn't so evil?

* * *

It was painful, every time she thought about it. At the age of 16 she left the village that she had been abandoned in or should she say, sold in. At this point in her life she was no stranger to being used as currency. First it had been her mother when she was the tender age of 6. She'd been left at the manor in payment for room and board. She had worked her fingers to the bone to avoid being turned out into the streets.

When the young lord of the manor had approached her with sweet words and innocent, tender touches, begging her to run away with him, she jumped at the chance. It wasn't until they reached the little meadow, where she'd met a boy, she'd believed was a fairy when she was small, did she realize that perhaps she should have put more thought into the adventure and her choice of travel companion.

"Come on Kyoko, this way. Hurry up before someone comes looking for me." No, he didn't say us. He didn't say it with the sweetness he'd used to persuade her. He commanded her. Just as he always did, and how he spoke to the _**all**_ of the servants. He spoke to her as the kitchen maid that she had been trained as.

She closed her eyes and fought off the bad thoughts. Maybe she was misinterpreting his attitude or it could be that he was just not used to being out in the forest. "Sho... We can't go that way. It's not safe." She warned. There had been many stories and rumors about _that_ part of the forest. Not that she truly believed them, but why tempt fate?

"Stop being such a baby. It's just made-up stories to scare little kids." He groused and disappeared into the brush that lined the opposite bank. Into the ominous, shadowy darkness.

She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, pulled out the little blue gem that had given her comfort and courage over the years, and closed her eyes. _"Everything will be okay. I'll be alright. It's okay."_ She opened her eyes, held the stone up to the sunlight, and watched the blue turn to amber... The same color of her unique eyes.

Sho's head poked back through from the inky blackness. "Are you coming or not?!" He called out in irritation.

"Coming Sho!" She called out as she carefully placed the stone back in the small pouch she'd stitched to keep it in, tied up her skirts and petticoats, slipped off her boots, and put her stockings in a pocket of her smock. She flung her pack over her shoulder and carried her boots in the other hand, then gingerly tip-toed from stone to stone, across the babbling brook, finally reaching the other side, and taking care not to dirty the hem of her skirts.

"Hurry up, Kyoko!" Sho complained as she quickly slipped her stockings and boots back on.

"Okay! I'm putting my boots on!" She fought to keep from grousing or snapping at him. She'd decided if she didn't stay calm, this venture wouldn't be as pleasant as it could be. After all, he'd brought her with him and she was determined to be a good companion, and possibly a future wife.

* * *

It had been several days since they entered the dark part of the forest and they were running out of food. All they had left were a few crumbs of bread and the berries that Kyoko had picked. They probably would have had more, but Sho had insisted that he simply couldn't go any further without more food, so she'd even given him her portions at different points.

Lost in the forest, she was starting to see his true, selfish colors. He'd brought her along as a servant and a pack-mule. She was only there to take care of him and carry his belongings. He hadn't said it straight to her, but she had her suspicions; however, she would reserve that judgment until he came out and said it clearly. He was a very spoiled young man by nature. She felt that in a pinch, he may prove her horrible, nagging feeling wrong.

"Meat... Do you smell that? I smell meat." He stopped and turned to her. "Roast venison... Mutton... pheasant... basted in rich juices... dressings... fresh, hot rolls... parsnips... apples... carrots... dates and figs! So delicious..."

She furrowed her brow, and sniffed. Honestly, she really couldn't smell it. She shook her head in response.

He huffed in irritation. "_**I**_ smell it all. Probably too refined for _**your**_ common palate. Perhaps squirrel or rat is more suitable for _**your**_ kind of taste." He commented blithely with a snort of derision.

She furrowed her brow. Seriously, she was quickly tiring of his haughty insults. It had been a constant stream of them from the very beginning and she'd reached her limit days ago. Had she not been a very conscientious person, she would have left him to starve on their third day. He didn't even know how to hunt. What kind of nobleman's son was he, that he didn't know how to hunt? She sighed as she watched him disappear through a thick copse of bushes. "I suppose I should follow to make sure he doesn't get hurt." She groused.

To be perfectly honest, she'd expected the bushes to be quite thorny from the way they looked, but it was like walking through nothing, or more like walking through thin sheets that had been hung to dry on the line, in the sun. When she emerged from the unusual bushes, her eyes went wide at the sight. Before her stood a stately cottage with a small lake, and garden next to it. Suspiciously, the owner had left what seemed to be a feast out on a table near the front. It appeared that they were preparing for guests, and Sho was making himself quite at home with it, by tearing into it and helping himself to everything in sight.

"Hmph, he seems quite at home." A gruff voice commented from behind her.

She nodded absently, then froze realizing that they weren't alone and the owner of the cottage or whomever they had set the feast for, was behind her. She turned to find a dark, cloaked figure behind her, with eyes the color of the forest peering from the inky-blackness of his hood. She shivered and fell prone before him. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive us. It's been a few days and we haven't eaten."

She felt a soft touch on her shoulder as he knelt next to her and chuckled. "You aren't the one to apologize, Milady. You've done nothing." He told her as she felt the stress and hunger from the past few days overtake her. She fainted.

The dark figure shook his head as he scooped the unconscious young woman into his arms and carried her to the cottage. Her companion was still so engrossed in the mystical meal, he'd not noticed anything at all.

"Ah, I see that she's finally arrived." The occupant of the house commented. "I've prepared her room for her. Just place her on the bed." The resident instructed.

* * *

It had been a few days since he brought her into Magus Lory's abode. Her companion was neatly kept in a cage in Lory's study, still gorging himself on whatever was offered to him.

Lory sighed at the sight. "You know boy, if you continue to eat like that, you'll turn into a pig." He warned. "Then I'll have to put you with the rest and have you slaughtered for a feast." He smirked.

Sho's eyes went wide, and for once, he quit eating.

"Ah, so you've finally come to your senses." Lory nodded and strolled to the cage.

Sho looked around and finally noticed his surroundings. "Please don't eat me. Let me go and I promise I'll never come back."

Lory cocked his head in curiosity. "And how do you intend to pay for your room and board? You have eaten quite a bit during your stay."

Sho's eyes scanned the room and fell upon the shawl that his female servant had been wearing. "Kyoko! She'll stay. She's my servant. She can cook and clean. A-And she'll do anything she's ordered to do!" He exclaimed.

Lory had expected something a bit selfish, but he didn't expect the boy to use her as payment. Lory shook his head and then said the most shocking words that Sho would ever hear at that point. "Kyoko my dear, is that tea ready?"

Sho glanced to the corner of the large study and saw the girl in question. Sad golden eyes glanced away from him. She nodded and then a look he'd never seen on her, shot his way. It was of pure fury and hatred. He'd used her as currency, just as her own mother. He knew in that moment that he was dead to her.

"K-Kyoko? I promise I'll come back for you when I get free!" He stammered, trying to repair the damage.

She gave him a sweet smile, that sent shivers down his spine and giggled. "No you won't Shotaro... I'm only a servant. Remember?" She then blew a powder that had been in her palm, into his face.

Lory turned to her after watching the boy fall into unconsciousness. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her with concern. "Don't you have family to return to?"

She shook her head. "I have no one, Milord. I am firm in my response to your offer." She bowed to him and left his study. She had chores to do, and a evening meal to prepare. _**Voluntarily...**_ On the next day, she would begin her new life as an apprentice to the great Magus Lory Takarada, King Kuu's personal Sorcerer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping or how long he'd been lost in that strange forest, but here he found himself in his bedroom with his nursemaid Aki, and Mimori, his betrothed, sitting at his bedside. Well, Aki was sitting at his bedside and Mimori was draped across the foot of his bed sobbing piteously.

Try as he might, he couldn't remember anything that had happened. All he could remember is entering the forest on the other side of the stream... alone. _Why would I do that?_ "Wh-What happened?" He croaked out with a dry throat.

"Th-That dreadful kitchen maid kidnapped you and forced you to go with her into the Black Forest." Mimori wailed.

Aki sighed. "Lady Mimori... Please." She turned to Sho after putting her needlepoint on the small table next to her. "I'm not sure why you ran into the forest, young lord... but you were discovered by the woodsman yesterday and brought back to us. It seems as though you were well cared for." She commented, noticing his evident weight gain. "However, you were found unconscious, and the kitchen maid Kyoko, has been missing for more than a fortnight." She informed him, knowing that he'd had a small crush on her as a child.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Kyoko? We have a maid named Kyoko?" He pursed his lips trying to remember, but came up blank. "Sorry, I can't recall. Couldn't have been too memorable."

Aki looked at him in shock. Before his time away, he couldn't stop talking about her. Yes, most of what he'd said had been insensitive and bit hurtful, but that was his way of denying that he appreciated and liked the girl that had been raised with him. Well, maybe not exactly raised with him, but she did grow up with him and he'd known her all of his life. They'd been playmates when they were younger. Aki turned to Mimori. "Lady Mimori, would you be so kind as to let Sho's parents know he's awakened? Then have the staff bring up a bowl of soup for him?"

She wanted to protest, but decided against it. After all, wasn't that what a future wife would do? So, she happily left to carry out her assigned task.

As soon as the door closed, Aki turned to the boy, narrowed her eyes in suspicion and swatted him with her fan. "You foolish, selfish boy! You took her into that evil forest and left her! What have you done?!" She scolded.

"I don't know what or who you're talking about! I don't know anyone named Kyoko and I did not go into that forest. You said yourself that they found me near the forest! All I remember is wanting to leave this... Cage..." He was referring to his home, but the memory of being in a dark room, trapped in a cage, flashed in his mind. _What was that?_ He shook his head and continued. "I just wanted to get away from this! I'm not ready to wed that whiny little dog!"

Aki relaxed in her seat. "Very well, but just you remember... You're lies and actions have consequences young man. I sincerely hope you don't live to regret anything you've done." She told him, not believing a single word that had come from his mouth. She would spend the next few months trying to discover what he'd done to that poor girl. She never believed that he would bring harm to the sweet kitchen maid, but regrettably she believed that perhaps she was wrong about him. It was quite possible that he'd harmed her in the Black Forest and left the evidence of his crime there for the animals to consume.

* * *

Lory was pleased with his decision to take the girl in; although, there was something that had been eating at the back of his mind for these past months about the girl. She reminded him of someone. Actually, she reminded him of someone very important that resided in the neighboring kingdom. A place he hadn't visited for a very long time. The king and queen had secured the borders of that particular Fairy Kingdom almost seventeen years ago, after a great tragedy had befallen them. They had closed their borders and their hearts, due to the theft of their only little newly born princess.

"Kyoko dear, would you be so kind as to bring me the Tome of Truth Seeking?" He asked, hoping that the book would help clarify his memories on the nearly forgotten couple.

She retrieved the strange book that seemed to glow and switch back and forth in several different colors. "Why does it do that?" She asked, setting it on his desk.

He looked up at her, a little confused by her question, then noticed the sparkling of the book. "Oh! That... Well, it all depends upon which truth you seek, and what the truth is about."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Is there anything else you need before I tend to Maria?"

He waved her off. "No, no..." He smiled up at her. "Hurry along. I'm sure she's excited for the visit with Ten."

After she'd left the room, and the door was firmly shut, his large black cat jumped up and sat on the desk before him. Lory chuckled, nodded, and smiled. "Very well Ruto, you may go. Keep a close watch over them. They are very precious to us..."

The cat nodded, alit from the desk and faded back into the shadows of the room.

* * *

Not once, since entering the forest, had she felt an ounce of fear. Apprehension perhaps, but not fear. There was something about it that was calming to her, familiar, even when she'd first met Sir Ren. Well, maybe a tiny bit of fear, but nothing that wasn't overcome eventually. Now that she had a tried and true method to navigate the forest, she had no problem traveling to the beauty witch's cottage for her lessons with Maria. Although, it probably helped that Ruto would travel with them. Sometimes he was a large cat, a large black falcon, and even a large black wolf, but he was always there in some form or another always watching over them, and protecting them. It was nice having someone to finally protect her and watch over her, even when Maria was with her father.

"Do you think Sir Ren will be there?" Maria asked, arranging the ruffles on her smock.

Kyoko smiled as she carefully packed the meal they would share on the way in the basket, taking care to pack enough for her, Maria, and Ruto. "It's possible. It seems that time of the month when he visits."

"Maybe he'll decide to stay this time, and visit with us." She commented as she picked through basket, inspecting what was to be taken with them.

"Don't forget the tea we promised last time." She reminded Kyoko.

Kyoko held up the small tin and shook it. "Never. Could you grab my cloak when you get yours, please?"

Maria happily bounced to the closet and pulled her and Kyoko's cloaks and the prettiest shawls that they had knitted together. "Can we take our new ones?" She asked holding up the garments.

Kyoko nodded, closing up the basket. She smiled. "Of course, it's what we made them for. Don't forget to pack the one we made for Magus Ten. I'm sure she'll appreciate it as we won't be able to see her as often, until spring." Autumn was quickly approaching and snow would be covering the forest soon, making it nearly impossible to travel on foot safely. At least not without Magus Lory or Sir Ren to keep them safe from hungry predators. Certainly Ruto could protect them at the moment, but there's only so much one familiar can do against a pack of starving wolves looking for an easy meal in the depths of what was surely to be a harsh winter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

It had been a long time since he actually visited his godfather _willingly_. Lately he found himself looking forward to what was now becoming frequent visits. Ever since he felt the slender body of the young female in his arms as he carried her into the cottage to be cared for, he couldn't resist. She'd been so emaciated and exhausted from spending time in the forest without food or sleep. It disgusted him that her companion hadn't spared her a thought, and had been so well cared for. He suspected that she'd either sacrificed her own travel rations for him or he took them from her. Had Lory not been there at the time, he would have taken the boy's punishment into his own hands. Although, an enchanted meal that tantalizes the senses, but never satisfies hunger was poetic enough. Ren wondered if Lory had cursed it to turn the boy into a pig if he gorged himself enough. That thought alone brought a certain satisfaction to him.

Alas, he discovered that Lory had spared the boy for his childhood friend/maid's sake. After the betrayal the boy had imposed upon her, she still found it in her heart not to sentence him to such a fate. Ren should know, he'd been the one tasked to bring the boy to the edge of the forest, just past the small stream to be found by the local woodsman. It was a spot he knew well from his own childhood and he wondered what had happened to the sad little girl that once played in the stream when life became unbearable.

"You let them go alone again?" He groused as he sat down in the comfortable armchair of Lory's study.

Lory chuckled, and waved off his concern. "Don't be foolish boy. I sent Ruto with them, not that they needed me to." He commented, stroking the strange book before him.

Ren leaned back in his seat and propped up his feet on the small decorative table. "They're doing well in their lessons?"

Lory nodded. "You could say... She has a natural affinity to the arts." He commented cryptically.

Ren glanced at him. "I've never really heard you say that about anyone. What exactly do you mean by a _natural_ affinity?"

Lory looked up from the parchment he was writing on. "Hmm, I suppose it's something quite common for someone of her lineage." He waved his quill around, and ink from the bottle traveled through the air and filled the plumed implement.

Ren groaned a little. "What does that even mean?" _Leave it to Magus Lory to be eternally cryptic._ He really didn't expect to get a straight answer from him anytime soon, at least until he felt everyone needed to know the answers, and right now no one really needed to know. Ren leaned his head back and closed his eyes once again. He really didn't need to be at Ten's cottage until later in the evening anyway. "Whatever..." He breathed out and dozed off.

Lory looked up from his work and softly chuckled. _"You'll know in due time boy... in due time." _

* * *

"Oh how lovely! I simply adore it. The roses are exquisite, the stitching is perfect, and the wool has been carded and spun to perfection. Wonderful job girls." She wrapped herself in her new shawl and snuggled into it. "Did you use you magic for it?" She asked admiring the rosy scent.

"Only to scent it Mother Ten." Maria chirped sweetly. "Both Big Sister and I wanted it to keep a fresh scent of roses no matter how oft tis laundered."

She hugged and kissed both girls on the cheek. "How very thoughtful." She removed the tea kettle from the hearth and filled the teapot. "Sit... Let's enjoy the tea you brought and settle in for the evening. Sir Ren should be stopping by later." She sat teacups in front of each girl and placed one for herself. "You can observe the hair and eyes potions, elixirs, and spells used for disguise." She held a finger to her lips, letting the girls know it was supposed to be a secret.

Kyoko and Maria nodded in understanding. Apparently their lessons would begin almost immediately. They were always excited for their lessons with Ten. They weren't always lessons in beauty or aesthetics. Sometimes they were spells to help hide deformities, blemishes, disfigurements, and on occasion, identities. She also taught them cloaking, and transformation spells, and many other spells, potions, powders, salves, poultices, and elixirs that encompassed her specialties.

* * *

"I suppose I should be heading to Magus Woods' cottage before dusk." Ren commented, sitting up in the chair and stretching out his sleep-stiffened limbs.

Lory looked up from his most recent studies and nodded absently. "Ah..." He glanced at Ren in thought. "Would that be to refresh the spells?... Or would you have other incentives?"

Ren furrowed his brow, a little confused. "I'm not sure to what you're referring."

Lory chuckled. "Well, it just so happens that this is the week she'll be training Maria and Lady Kyoko."

_Lady Kyoko? When did he start referring to her like that? _"Oh... Is it that time?" He asked innocently.

Lory smiled mischievously. _Nice try boy, I can read you like a book_. "Why yes... Lest you forget, the time of the full moon is upon us and she does some of her most potent spells during that time. Although, you may want to hurry along or she may not tend to you until three days hence... Full moon and whatnot." Lory commented absently as he remained focused on his work, while shooing Ren out of his study.

Ren furrowed his brow, and Lory noticed his distraction.

"There are certain delicate rituals that must be performed whilst one is at one with nature, so to speak." He informed him nonchalantly as he thumbed through some old scrolls, glancing at the young man every now and then to gauge his reaction. _Tsk... So boring..._ He thought, not noticing any response from the boy.

Ren froze a little internally at the thoughts. Certainly he'd thought of the pleasures of the flesh, and had a great appreciation for the female form, but it was something that he hadn't allowed himself to indulge in for a very long time. At least not since he'd lived with his parents at the palace in his teen years, before he'd been the cause of a very close and dear friend's demise. It was something that had haunted him before Magus Lory had offered him a way to recreate himself, to redeem himself as a protector of the Enchanted Forest and the Fairy Kingdoms.

Lory sighed when he noticed the slight change in Ren's demeanor. He needed to think of something to set this boy back on the right path or he would never be able to don the mantle he was destined for. _Perhaps Lady Kyoko could assist?_ Lory looked at him and set his quill down. "Shouldn't you be off?" He attempted once again to shoo Ren. He could barely contain himself at the thought of the two dancing around each other as they normally did. Ten always kept him thoroughly updated on their interactions.

"Ah... Yes, I suppose I should. It'll be dark soon." He stood and stretched once again. "I'll stop by on the morrow. Would you like for me to relay a message to Magus Woods for you?" He asked before leaving.

Lory waved him out. "That won't be necessary. Lady Kyoko and Maria have already done so. If there's anything urgent, I'll just use the crystal. Enjoy your journey." He told him in a gleeful tone that made Ren wince at the prospects, glad he hadn't ingested anything while he was there, and been put under some type of love spell that Lory was so enamored with.

In a swirl of black cloak and magic, a dark figure quietly murmured the correct spell, and donned his leonine form. A pale furred, regal, green-eyed lion then loped into the forest to his destination.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

It had been several months since they'd found him at the edge of the forest, near the stream. Days ago, tiny bits of memory had began trickling back into his mind like a light spring rain. He now knew who the girl was that they had been referring to, blaming her for his mysterious absence. There was something about her that he just couldn't put a finger on, something that told him that he didn't want to let go. She was his. She always had been. She _**belonged**_ to him. It wasn't a sense of protectiveness or the desire to love, it was a need to own like a piece of property. His mother and father essentially owned her and in turn, so did he. It didn't matter that Lady Mimori was his betrothed, the kitchen servant Kyoko was his toy, his property. He would do with her as he pleased. Do things to her that he wouldn't dream of with a stiff and properly raised daughter of nobility. Women like Kyoko were born without titles; therefore, they were born to serve their masters in every way possible, whether they wished to do so or not. It was their duty, just as it was the cook's duty to make his meals, the huntsman's duty to fill his larder with meat, and the tailor's duty to make his clothing.

The thought to gather a hunting party and retrieve her came to mind. They weren't as superstitious as most, and he did have a few acquaintances that had ventured a bit into that strange forest without reservations. Sure he hated having to carry his own things or having to sleep in the open like an animal, but there were more pressing matters at hand. The first being to retrieve his property, and the second to raze the cottage of that old man to the ground and turn it to ash.

* * *

Months ago, many eyes had witnessed her entry into the forest. More than a few had protected her, and gently guided her to Lory's cottage with a soft whisper or gentle breeze. Others laid in wait, hoping to separate the young woman from the young man to claim her as their own. It had been so long since one so powerful was left so unguarded.

One such creature watched from a distance from that first day. Some days she would gather wild berries with the younger girl, other days she would pick herbs or flowers and on the rare occasion, they would leave the protected area of the sorcerer's cottage to meet with the enchantress. Although, the opportunity never arose for him to approach her in solitude. She was always watched over by the changeling or the sorcerer's familiar.

The changeling would always hover near, watching from the edges just as he did, but ensuring her safety. The familiar had grown a less possessive attachment, and watched over the two girls as he did for his master. The changeling's aura was stifling and oppressive, _**her's**_ was the most attractive and intoxicating thing he'd ever encountered. There were many times that violet peered into green to be warned that one slip would would come with great costs. Costs that he wasn't certain he was willing to pay quite yet, but... wouldn't the addition of such great power be a benefit to the pack if she survived to be his mate? Either way, he would need to make the decision before she was completely protected from anything that could alter her true nature.

* * *

Quietly he sat outside of the beautiful white cottage, surrounded by a flower garden and still pond, listening to the melodious tinkling of her feminine laughter. His golden ears twitched as if they were being pleasurably caressed by the sound of her sweet voice, confused about what was happening to him. None other had ever been able to elicit such feelings from him and it disturbed him.

"Are you going to stay out here in the dark or are you coming in to join us for evening tea?" The familiar sweet, motherly voice of Jelly Woods giggled as she spoke to the large feline.

He gave a gruff growl, turned and in a cloud of darkness, donned his human form. He bowed gallantly in greeting. "Good evening Magus Woods."

She pouted. "Come now Ren, how many times do I have to tell you it's Ten? Hurry in before the tea gets cold."

He gave her a sheepish smile, nodded and followed her in.

"REN!" The tawny-haired little imp bounded to him and threw herself into his arms. "It's so wonderful to see you again." She snuggled into him with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again too, Maria. How have you been?" He hugged her and set her back on her feet.

"We've been doing really well." She chirped sweetly. "Did you go to see Grandfather already?"

He smiled, nodded, and glanced in Kyoko's direction. "And you, Milady? How have you been?"

She sputtered, blushing a bit at the address. "I-I've been doing well, Sir Ren. B-But you needn't address me with such a title. Just Kyoko is fine. I hold no title."

He chuckled and gave her another sweet smile. "Very well... Kyoko." He told her, hanging his cloak, and sitting at the small table while Maria sat a teacup in front of him and Ten poured him a cup of tea. "So, what are you lovely ladies studying this evening?" Lory had piqued his interest, but he certainly wouldn't admit to something like that to himself or anyone else. And he certainly _never_ lurked in the shadows, following her, as Lory had accused him of more times than he could count, he'd merely been watching over her, for her safety. Although he had to admit that she was intriguing.

Maria stood up, twirled and he watched as her dress changed from her normal travel dress and smock to a lovely little party dress with frills, lace and ribbons. "Mother Ten is teaching us transmogrification?" She struggled with the pronunciation and Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"The girls will be learning coloration and disguise most of this week, but we will be taking advantage of the full moon tomorrow evening." Ten winked at him. "Care to join us?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh... As much as I would enjoy the company of you lovely ladies. I must meet with Yukihito to check on the Eastern Border, and tomorrow evening is his only free moment." He told them referring to the Eastern Border of the Fairy Kingdom ruled by King Kazu. It was the only time the veil was thin enough for him to actually meet with his dear friend at the main crossing. When he could enjoy his company, have drinks with him, talk to him without the hassle of worrying about anyone seeing his wings or Yukihito's tiny stature. To onlookers, they would appear as normal, unsuspecting human males, not the unearthly beautiful beings that they were.

"Always so dedicated. Well then, I suppose we shall have to wait for another time then. We'll have the hair tonic, and the elixir for your eyes ready by morning." She gave him a disappointed pout. She turned to Kyoko and Maria. "Girls, care to assist me?"

* * *

"Reino, that filthy human is in the forest again." Kiyora reported to him, returning from his little excursion near the river.

Reino glanced at him and chuckled. "Which one? There are many filthy humans out there that venture into our home."

Kiyora chuckled. "Ah... The boy that left the female changeling behind. You know, the one the mage sent away."

"Ah yes, him." He answered, quietly pondering what to do about the intruder.

"Reino? He has others with him... huntsmen." He told him a little nervously.

Reino smirked. "Well, unless they're using blessed silver, we've nothing to worry about, and the mages can protect themselves, as can the changelings." He told them calmly turning away to leave and check the situation out himself. He glanced back to his lounging pack. "Want to have a little fun, Miroku?"

Miroku gave him a toothy, feral grin. "When do I not?" He answered and trotted behind with a wagging tail and ears alert.

* * *

_**ARH-WOOOOOOO! ARH-ARH ARH-WOOOOOOO!**_

"Wh-What the hell was that?!" Sho whispered loudly in the dark, with only a small campfire illuminating him and his small group. There surroundings were as dark as pitch, and unsettling.

The lead huntsman of the group, a well seasoned individual, just chuckled. "Young Lord, that was just a wolf. There are many of them in this forest. Perhaps you should return at dawn and allow us to search for the girl." He suggested. In all honesty, the servant-girl had been lost in the forest for too long, and seeing that it was thick with wolves, _almost_ every experienced member of the hunting party firmly believed that they would find nothing but gnawed bones and bits of cloth as the only trace that she'd even been there. They really didn't want the responsibility of looking after the arrogant little spoiled noble, especially if those wolves decided to make them their focus. To top everything off, not all was what it seemed in this particular forest, and they didn't want casualties trying to recover the scant remains of a dead girl. At least that's what he wanted him and the rest to believe.

Sho scoffed, his pride wounded. "I am not a simpering infant that balks at the sound of a couple of dogs hunting for rabbits! I'm not going back until we find Kyoko."

The lead huntsman sighed. "You do realize that she's been in this forest for months... Do you honestly believe that a young kitchen maid, without weapons, without food or water, and without shelter would last that long? There a things in this forest that you cannot possibly imagine, and all of them are very dangerous. The only reason we are accompanying you on this little endeavor of yours, is the fact that your father tired of listening to you rant about a girl who is quite possibly dead!"

Sho was stunned to silence, and the possibility that he'd hallucinated his time in the forest with Kyoko hit him with full force. Everything about that time was jumbled up in his mind, and he did find it strange that he couldn't remember them encountering any animals, let alone wolves on their little trek together. The forest had been strangely silent on his last visit, nothing compared to what they were experiencing now. Comparably, the forest was now completely alive, whereas before it had been as eerily silent as a graveyard, as far as he could remember.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"And I can do this too, Ren." Maria bragged, turning and changing her hair with a little brush through her hair with her fingers.

Ren chuckled. "I was never really good at that. My hair always turned green and leafy." He heard the other female giggle.

"Kyoko, why not show what you can do?" Ten encouraged as she searched for one of the potion ingredients.

Kyoko fiddled with her fingers a little shyly. "I'm not sure. I mean, it seems so drastic."

Ten laughed. "It's just us here. Go ahead. Show your most recent disguise." She encouraged.

Kyoko nodded and slowly stood. Just as Ren had done for his form, before he'd entered the cottage, she did a twirl and was enveloped in a black mist. As it dissipated, her hair had turned a very pale gold, that shimmered a strange shade of pink throughout in the light; her traveling dress and smock, transformed into a diaphanous, long, black gown that clung to her body enough to make his mind run wild, and her to fiercely blush at the remembrance that her undergarments were quite scant and stringy for this particular look. Then, her eyes became a pale icy-blue.

Ten giggled. "Just stunning, Kyoko! Wonderful job! Just how I'd envisioned." She turned to Ren and gave him a mischievous smile. "Isn't she just lovely, Ren?"

He blushed a little and nodded. "Wow..." He whispered, then choked out a strangled yes to answer. He cleared his throat and quickly schooled his expression. "Yes, you did very good Kyoko." _I'm going to need a cold dip in the lake after this._ He groaned inwardly. The memory of her curves and clothing-shaded juicy bits were burned into his retinas. The mischievous little witch Ten, knew exactly what she was doing when she'd suggested _**those**_ particular spells to Kyoko. Normally a woman wouldn't even display her ankles, and here he had been flashed with the breathtaking beauty of the female body. Her perfect, young, womanly body. Something that he hadn't experienced in a great long while. He suspected that Lory had played a _**very**_ big part in having her show him _**that**_ disguise.

"So... What do you call that one?" He asked after Kyoko changed back.

Her golden eyes shimmered with delight. "OH! I call that one, Dark Goddess. I have a few others too. I have an angel, a cursed princess, a shadow, a confident noblewoman, and a fairy princess." She bragged. She'd modeled each of these disguises after the emotions she'd finally been able to show openly lately. "Magus Ten said that she will soon show me how to do animal transformations." She finished.

Ren pondered the last identity that she'd mentioned. Wondering how she would disguise herself as a fairy princess. He looked up at her, hiding his surprise. _Wings!... Wings don't show unless you already possess them or if one is a familiar, such as Ruto. _He quietly observed as she conversed with Magus Ten.

Ten held up her hand. "Now Kyoko, you know I can't show you; however, I can instruct you and tell you how to do it." She glanced at Ren. "Perhaps if Ren has some spare time, he could assist. He's quite proficient in that area."

Ren's eyes went wide as they pulled him from his thoughts, and he practically melted when he saw her eager look. "I suppose I could. We'll see." He chuckled at the excitedly squealed thank you, from his favorite pixie.

Maria pouted a little. "Could you teach me too? You know, when I get as good at transformations as Big Sister?"

Ren chuckled and patted her head. "I would be happy to, Maria."

"Then I will try to learn the best I can." She announced determinately.

* * *

Tiny wings beat furiously as the owner of them fluttered quickly to his destination. Things were wrong. Things were so very wrong and someone meant harm to the man that had saved so many in that forest. Yukihito had heard it with his very own tiny ears, the threats of a spoiled, selfish boy that had plans on bringing harm to at least one of the two mages that all of the magical beings knew and respected greatly.

_**TINK... TINK... TINK...**_

Lory looked up to see the frantic little being, tapping on his study window pane. He rose from his seat and quickly opened it, allowing his guest in.

"Yukihito, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asked, pouring a thimbleful of tea for the young, exhausted fairy, and then his own.

Yuki took in a deep breath, calmed himself, and sipped his tea. "There are some intruders in the forest Magus Takarada. You're in danger, as well as Magus Woods."

Lory looked at him a little confused. "What makes you believe that?" He pulled out his pipe, prepped it, and lit it, then took in a deep drag.

"There's a boy with them. I heard him tell them that he had been to your home. He claims that you tortured him, kidnapped the girl that he was with, and poisoned her mind against him. They really don't believe him, but they are going with him to keep him safe. I heard the men talking amongst themselves... They think he's either lying or crazy, but since he won't leave the forest until he finds her, they've been hired by his father to stay with him until he loses interest." Yuki told him worriedly.

Lory chuckled, and shook his head. "Not to worry, Yukihito. I'll cast a cloak over the cottage, and warn Ten. Ren's with the girls right now, so they should be safe."

Yuki let out a sigh of relief. "That's good..." He took another sip of the calming Valerian tea, and glanced at the man with a mischievous look. "The girls? You wouldn't happen to mean Kyoko and little Maria, would you?"

Lory gave him a big grin as he uncovered his crystal ball. "I do... I do..."

* * *

Ten sighed in frustration, and glanced at Ren. "Well, this puts a little crimp in my lesson plan for the girls." She groused a little.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ren asked a little concerned about the news the pair had just received from Lory, by emergency means of using the crystal that Lory rarely employed. Thankfully Yukihito was safe and unseen by the humans.

"Well, it would appear that Yuki won't be going anywhere until at least tomorrow night." She pondered, taking into consideration, Yuki's exhausted state, and the tea that Lory had served him. "I wouldn't normally be able to cloak my cottage, **and** the clearing... Would you mind cloaking me and the girls while I teach them their first Moonlight Transformations?"

He groaned a little inwardly. If he didn't know any better, he would think this was one of Lory's setups, but the birds, and a few of the magical creatures seemed to be a little restless. He had intended on investigating as he went to meet Yukihito, but now that he'd been told exactly who and what it was, there was no way he was going to leave the girls to fend for themselves. Especially since Yuki had mentioned something about the boy looking for Kyoko and how he planned on burning Lory's cottage. He would never be able to forgive himself if that idiot boy mistook Ten's cottage for Lory's and harmed the girls.

He nodded to Ten. "I would be honored to help. I could use a refresher anyway." He stood and grabbed his cloak. "I'll be back at dawn. Let the girls know that I'll see them later."

She smiled and waved him off. "I'll let them know."

"Magus Ten? Where did Sir Ren go?" Kyoko asked as she returned from bathing with Maria and changing into her evening clothes, tightening the belt on her robe.

Ten motioned for her to sit, then took the brush and comb from her. "Not to worry. He'll be back by morning. There was something he wished to check on."

"Oh..." She said, a little disappointed that he'd left for the night. Something was making her feel very uneasy and restless. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course Dear." She leaned in as she brushed the girl's hair. "Would you like to learn a new spell?"

Kyoko turned to look at her. "Really? What spell?" She asked excitedly.

Ten giggled and began braiding Kyoko's long raven locks. "You, my dear, are going to learn how to cloak _**very**_ large items."

Kyoko gave her a curious glance with a small mischievous smile. "How large?"

Ten smirked. "We'll start with the cottage after Maria goes to sleep." She whispered quietly. This was a spell that was far too powerful for Maria, at her age, to handle.

* * *

Just above the four men, in the tree-line, soared a large brown bird, large enough to carry away a small child. A bird of prey, mostly rare to the area, that possessed an eye color not normal for a Golden Eagle. Soaring and quietly observing the huntsmen and their charge, with his unnaturally sharp vision, and hearing.

He watched as they ever so closely skirted the area where Lory's cottage was concealed. Had he not been who or what he was, he would have been equally deceived by the camouflage. He'd already circled back to Ten's cottage to check on their safety and discovered that Ten had taken Lory's advice. Yes, he would be aiding them tomorrow, not to spy on the woman that had caught his eye, but to make certain that she remained safely out of the reaches of the little lech that decided that his choice to leave her with a stranger was a good idea. Ren was thankful that it had been Lory and not one that would be enticed by her natural beauty and raw power.

His sharp hearing trained on the heated conversation. "I told you it was **here**!" He heard the youngest angrily insist in the darkness.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. I told you not to go off into the dark, in this forest. You should consider yourself lucky that wolf pack was heading South." The leader scolded him. "There is no cottage here. There isn't even signs of a hearth anywhere near here." He turned to the boy. "Now, you can turn back now, and go home like a good little rich boy or... I can leave you out here on your own to those hungry wolves... Your choice Young Master Fuwa."

_Wolf pack?_ Ren thought a little worried. _Magus Woods' cottage is in the south._ _A cloaking spell may not work on scents._ He thought worriedly and changed his flight path to lead him back to the cottage, after calling out with a loud warning call to Lory and Yuki.

The huntsmen and their charge looked up to the dark sky at the enormous bird that had just shrieked out. "What the hell kind of bird is that?" Sho whispered, trying to mask his fear.

"Just a Golden Eagle. They don't usually come out at night. We must have gotten too close to its nest or something. We should leave this area or someone will end up losing their eyes or worse." The leader warned. "Your cottage, your old man, and your girl are not here. There is nothing in this forest, but dangerous animals that would prefer to kill and eat you, than serve you tea and cakes." He told him as he turned and left, not waiting to even check to see if the boy was following. Which, he was. There was no way he was going to stay here. The hunter was probably right in his assumptions that Kyoko had been most likely taken by the forest, and his memories were just hallucinations caused by some bad berries he'd consumed after he'd run out of decent food to eat. After all, it wasn't his job to know which were good to eat, that was a servant's task, something so below his status that it was ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

A pale nose sniffed the air, and picked up an alluring scent. A blood-curdling howl called through the forest to his companions. He couldn't see the cottage or the owner of the scent, but she was there. She was almost to the point where she would no longer be of use to him or his kind. He only needed to give her a small bite or scratch and she would be his. The curse that afflicted him and his companions would soon course through her veins if he had his way.

A chilling roar, the rustling of the brush ahead, and the flash of a pale golden mane stopped Reino and his pack in their tracks. "Sh... It's the changeling." He warned the four members of his pack, as they approached from behind.

"There's five of us and one of him. If we all attack at once, surely we could take him down." Dasuku whispered eagerly.

"Only if you wish for at least one of us to die, you idiot. His kind don't need silver to kill us." He slammed into his pack-mate, knocking him down before the idiot started something with the changeling that they weren't able to finish in their favor.

Kuon chuckled silently to himself as he listened to the pack of werewolves rethinking their strategy. He decided that if he blocked the path long enough, they would surely see the futility and abandon their little hunt for Lady Kyoko. He'd already distracted their alpha enough to make him focus on something other than Kyoko's scent. Unfortunately, he was certain this would not work for the entire time that the girls were at Magus Ten's cottage. He sighed inwardly, he still had six more days until he would need to give aid to Ruto in escorting them to the safety of Lory's cottage. At that point he would only need to guard against Reino and Miroku, the original two. Perhaps Magus Ten had something that could ward off a pack of werewolves. He would definitely need to ask when he returned.

_**~xoxo~**_

"Was that it? Did I do it right?" Kyoko asked quietly, but a little excitedly. She didn't wish to wake Maria.

Ten nodded with a big smile. "Very, very good for a first try. You're a natural for things like this. Are you sure you've never done anything like this before?"

Kyoko blushed a little with embarrassment. "I was a kitchen maid. I never really thought that things like this were even possible outside of the stories." She murmured, staring at her hands that were twisting in her lap.

Ten patted her on the shoulder, and gently rubbed her back. "Well my dear, that is all in your past. You have far better things ahead of you than washing pots and peeling parsnips." She giggled with a big, reassuring smile.

Kyoko looked up at her from her chair at the small table where they'd been sipping tea. "Thank you for teaching me Magus Ten."

Ten sat across from her after refreshing their drinks. "It is an honor to teach you and Maria. I've not had so much fun in such a long time. I can barely wait until the full moon arrives upon the evening of the morrow. A time such as that, is when magic is at its most potent." She explained.

Kyoko nodded. "Will it really be necessary to perform the spells bare?" She asked a little nervously.

Ten giggled. "Yes... Of course it will. The moonlight must be allowed to caress your skin directly. You've nothing to be ashamed of, we are all women that practice in the arts."

Kyoko groaned a little at the teasing. "It wasn't that. It's just... Won't Sir Ren be assisting?" She asked hesitantly.

Ten glanced at the blushing girl. "Not to worry my dear, he's aware of the spells. He certainly will not judge. Besides, with your pleasing form, you've nothing to be worried about."

Well, that isn't exactly what Kyoko wanted to hear and she certainly wasn't calmed by knowing that there would be a man there to see her as bare as the day she'd been born. She'd hoped to save that state for her wedding night... Well as she was raised, not even _**then**_ would a man wish to see her that way. At least that's what she'd been told. A woman's body was only meant to be seen in its entirety, by only her, never a man. Anything else wouldn't be proper, at least that's what Lady Fuwa had always taught her.

_**~xoxo~**_

Lory glanced up from his books, and papers to catch a glimpse of the pacing, shivering fairy on his desk. He sighed. "Yuki, you shouldn't worry so. It's bad for your health. I assure you that we are all safe. That would include Ren, Maria, Ten, and Lady Kyoko. Ruto and Ren are there to protect them and you and I have the spells that hide this place. Besides, he is being escorted by the Ishibashi brothers. They will take care not to bring the young lad too close."

Yuki finally sat down and relaxed. "What about that pack of werewolves we heard earlier?"

Lory looked up thoughtfully and pursed his lips. He waved dismissively. "No need to worry. Ten and I have taken precautions over the years against them or did you not notice the Wolfsbane planted amongst the roses that surround the cottage?"

Yuki gasped. "Isn't that dangerous for the girls?"

Lory chuckled. "Heavens, no. They're both aware of it and know how to handle it properly."

Yuki nodded. "Well, that's good. I was a little worried."

Lory chuckled again. "When are you not worried, Yukihito? Everything will be fine and the girls are in perfectly capable hands." He waved to him to look at a book he'd been reading.

Yuki walked to him curiously and noticed the very book that Kyoko had brought Lory before, the Tome of Truth Seeking. "Is that?"

Lory nodded to him. "Take note of the name."

Yuki gasped, and looked up at him in surprise. "Truly?" He asked excitedly and watched Lory nod. "We must inform them!"

Lory shook his head grimly. "We mustn't... The parties involved are not yet prepared for such an event. They would attribute such news to trickery, and lies. She needs to be fully educated and completely aware of her heritage. Only then will we be able to prove beyond a doubt that she is what she is."

Yuki nodded in agreement. "I suppose I can understand that view. I would have difficulty believing also. I will keep silent then, but I wish to be there when all is revealed."

Lory smirked. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**~xoxo~**_

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to get any sleep with all of these dreadful animals making so much noise?" Sho complained as he tossed and turned.

The two hunters keeping watch, just shook their heads. It was shameful for a man to behave so much like a delicate little flower. They all knew that most nobles weren't like this. Only the few spoiled that were the only heirs to their family's fortunes. "Generally speaking, Lord Fuwa... these particular _animals_ tend to hunt their prey at night. They have easier access while you sleep." He smirked as he watched the boy shiver.

"W-What makes them so different from the others?" He asked with wide eyes and worry.

The lead hunter narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Legend has it that these aren't animals, but cursed men that spread their curse with a bite or scratch... Day or night. There is a white one with violet eyes that leads them. They say that he and his brother are the first of them. They were born that way long ago. Born on Christmas Day almost 300 years ago... Mother died giving him and his brother life." He shook his head in pity. "Cursed in every way it would seem."

Sho rolled his eyes. Now he knew it had to be a children's story. Things like that didn't happen except in the stories. Men did not turn into animals, they definitely did not live for 300 years, and they sure as hell did not live in this stupid little forest with what everyone thought to be stupid old men or fairies or anything else like that. It was utterly ridiculous. "What a cart of horse manure." Sho grumbled and rolled back over. "Those are just children's stories to keep them from wandering into the forest." He mumbled.

"Believe what you will Lord Fuwa, but since the missing child of King Kazu and Queen Saena returned to this forest, the children of the forest have been restless." He warned.

Sho rolled back to face him. "It's a bunch on nonsense. Everyone knows that it's mating season. I may not be a hunter, but even I know that." He scowled.

The older male just shrugged his shoulders, took a drink from his wineskin, and leaned against the tree behind him with a chuckle.

"Stop trying to scare the kid, Hikaru." Yuusei rolled over and threw his hat at him and pulled his blanket tighter on him as he rolled back over.

Shinichi chuckled. "Go back to sleep Yuusei. It's yours and Lord Fuwa's watch in a few hours."

Yuusei grunted and closed his eyes, and Hikaru laughed quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Hikaru and his brothers knew of the Fuwa heir's treatment of the sweet little kitchen maid, before she disappeared. Had no one known that his family paid them to take him into the forest, they would have left him there for that white wolf and his pack to deal with. Specifically, Hikaru knew of the Mages Ten and Lory. He'd met Sir Ren and on occasion, Sir Yuki; although, Sir Yuki only came around during the time of the full moon for a few days. He swore on his own grave that he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone about the new apprentice they were training, and he would die before he revealed anything he knew about her. She was an absolute vision that he preferred to keep as a secret to himself.

_Truly a goddess with the voice of an angel._ He thought as he sat quietly while the others slept. Her beautiful butterfly wings, her porcelain skin, her silky raven hair, and molten-gold eyes. He vividly remembered every detail of the fairy he'd witnessed when hunting with Taira, one of his drinking buddies that he and his brothers often hunted with. Unfortunately, Taira had startled the exquisite little fae, and she vanished with the morning mist, leaving Hikaru as the only witness.

He sighed out quietly, wondering if he'd ever see her or anything like her ever again. _Well, it's no matter._ _We head back to town at dawn and the boy's father pays in full._

* * *

"It looks like they won't be heading this way. I've met the hunters he hired. They're pretty familiar with these woods... The Ishibashi Brothers?" Ren told Ten as they sat drinking morning tea and waiting for the girls to wake and start their morning. Ten had kept Kyoko up quite late and Maria sneakily stayed awake, waiting for her Big Sister, so it would be awhile.

Ten giggled. She knew those boys well. The eldest had accidentally happened upon Kyoko when she was practicing her Fairy Princess. Startled the poor girl so badly that it inadvertently awakened her powers fully, and she'd shrank to the size of a small hummingbird. Thankfully, the young man he was hunting with didn't catch a glimpse of her. That one would have gone back to town and sung his encounter to any ear that would listen at the local taverns. "I've met Hikaru and his brothers. They're good boys. Very good at keeping a secret." She sipped her tea.

Ren nodded. He knew that well. "Very judicious when they hunt, and aware of what's around them. They should be out of the forest by noon, but there's still a matter of Reino, his brother, and their pack. I overheard them discussing her last night." He looked up at Ten. "Is there any way we can mask your scents?"

Ten nodded, stood, and pulled a small vial from a shelf behind her. She held it up, shaking it lightly. "Darling and I have planted Wolfsbane amongst the roses in our gardens, and this little gem of a potion, has been sprinkled as a barrier around my land. It diffuses the scents, spreads them throughout the forest, and creates an impenetrable barrier against werewolves specifically." She assured him. "By this evening, they won't know from which direction to follow our scents."

He was still unsure about the precautions. "He seemed to be able to pick up her scent last night."

Ten nodded and looked up in thought, tapping her lower lip with a well-manicured index finger. "It's possible that he caught it before we placed the barriers. We didn't lay it down until after Kyoko performed the cloaking spell and I'd heard their howls. He may have caught her scent during that time. He didn't come near the cottage, did he?"

Ren shook his head. "No, I was able to distract the pack, but you may want to be a little cautious for the next few days. At least until his pack's cycle has ended for this full moon. Two are a bit easier to defend against than five."

"Well, with three mages, three fairies, and a familiar, I'm sure we won't have any troubles with that pack. Besides, she's beyond the point of them having any effect on her." She placed the vial back on the shelf, sat back down, and placed another teacake on his small plate.

He gave her a bit of a shocked look. _Three_ fairies? He knew about himself and Yuki, but the other?

She shook her head. "Come now Ren... We have you, Yuki and Kyoko. You surely didn't think you were the only changeling in existence, did you?" She whispered conspiratorially. "Her little fright with Hikaru last month fully awakened her abilities." She sat back in her seat and took another sip of tea. "That stays between you and me, though. She wasn't fortunate enough to be taken in by understanding humans, as you were, but Darling and I are gradually introducing her to her heritage."

He nodded in agreement. He'd heard about how changelings/fairy children were treated by normal humans. The fact that Kyoko hadn't been slaughtered or left to die by the edge of the forest when she was an infant, was a miracle in itself or a testament to her ability to hide her uniqueness. None of them knew how she had struggled to hide anything that others may have thought was unusual for all of those years. How as soon as an ability popped up, she would quickly hide it and do her best to forget she even had it. She really hadn't had an awakening by the pond in the moonlight, she had merely startled so badly, that she was incapable of hiding anything and everything just flew to the front of her mind instinctively, to protect herself.

* * *

"How did the spell hold last night Magus Ten?" Asked the bleary-eyed fae as she entered the room in her nightgown, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, not really noticing their early morning guest.

Ten smirked and glanced at Ren. "You did a splendid job my dear. Now come sit with us and I'll pour you some tea to help wake you up." She giggled.

_US?_ Her eyes went wide at the revelation. She was now fully awake, staring at Ren and blushing as brightly as a ripe strawberry. "E-Excuse m-me." She apologized in an embarrassed whimper.

_**POOF**_

"Oh my... That didn't help much at all." Ten murmured and quickly stood between the tiny naked fae and her male guest. Kyoko had forgotten to shrink her clothing with her. "I believe we'll be working on that charm we discussed for you this evening Sweetie. We can't have you flitting about in the nude every time you're startled." She giggled then turned to Kyoko and smiled softly with a whisper. _"Not to worry Dear, he didn't see. You were too quick. I'm certain he didn't even realize what he saw when it happened." _She consoled the distressed little pixie. "Go change and we'll have breakfast."

Kyoko nodded quietly and zipped off to the bedroom she shared with Maria to change into... wait, no... to actually put some clothes on, because she was now completely exposed to the world and blushing like a beacon in the night, due to the little little nervous habit she had when startled.

Ren sat at the table, staring into his teacup, trying desperately to remove the image that had been burned into his retinas, and blushing just as brightly as the female had been just moments ago. He let out a quiet groan and Jelly Woods let out a small giggle.

"She's still working on that." She whispered low so Kyoko wouldn't hear, as she set the table and started cooking their morning meal.

"I can see that." He murmured into his cup, finally calming the flames that had engulfed his cheeks, leaving only a tiny tinge of pink on the tips of his slightly pointed ears. Now, not only did he have this particularly new image permanently stamped into his brain, he could still feel how her small feminine body felt in his arms from when he carried her into Lory's cottage all those months ago. The only thing he was missing was the sweet taste of her lips. This little incident was definitely going to fuel his wicked imagination on his lonely nights in the future.

"I suppose I should be off. I have to meet with Yukihito." He grumbled, finishing his tea and standing before Ten was able to fill his plate. _And take a dip in the lake._ He added mentally.

Ten nodded and smiled at him knowingly. She'd allow the avoidance of a meal this time. She suspected that he would be heading to the lake before meeting up with his friend at Lory's cottage. "Of course... Let Lory know that everything is okay, and say hi to Yuki for me... Oh, and don't forget to be here before dusk. We'll still need you this evening." She reminded as he donned his cloak and stepped out with a wave.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

She released the nervous breath she'd been holding once she heard the door close, and flopped gracelessly onto her bed face down, quietly screaming into her pillow. _Well, at least that embarrassment is over._ Not that he wouldn't see her in all of her glory tonight as they created her charm and practiced her other spells. _How utterly humiliating._ She groaned quietly, trying not to awaken Maria. She blushed once again. She was certain that he had seen her. She'd seen how his eyes practically popped out of his skull and the brilliant shade of red that quickly decorated his cheeks before Magus Ten had blocked their view from each other. _How am I supposed to face him tonight?_ Well honestly, the thought that she'd have to broach the natural situation that night really didn't cross her mind until that point. She blushed once again at that thought. It was very likely she would be oscillating between the natural ivory of her skin and the brilliant red of her blush for most of the day, and well into the evening when not distracted with her lessons.

* * *

"I knew I would find you here." Yukihito laughed out as he watched Ren exit the cold water of the placid lake.

"And why is that, Yuki?" He groused as he dressed.

"A little bird told me of your encounter with Her Royal Highness." He slipped.

Ren's brow furrowed at the confirmation. "Shh... Do not mention such things. You are fully aware that this forest has many ears. Many of which that would be more than eager to try and force her to their side."

Yuki paled at his mistake. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized as he sat in the tree above him.

Ren shook his head. "Try not to slip again, and remember to not mention this to King Kazu or Queen Saena when you return. This must remain a secret until Magus Lory is able to present her to them properly when he has absolute proof of her identity." He informed Yuki as he joined him in the tree and handed him the wine skin he'd brought with him. No, he didn't know with absolute certainty of her identity, at least not until Yukihito had mentioned it. Honestly, he didn't even know she was a fae for certain until the little incident that led to his need to bathe in the icy morning water of the lake before he started his activities for the day.

"I apologize. Just the thought of her being alive after she'd been taken by the nanny that was killed... It's almost too much to keep silent." Yuki explained.

"I know, but she isn't prepared yet. She's spent her entire life hiding what she is, and not able to use her powers. Instead of being given to Magus Ten to raise at the age of seven, she has been forced to endure the barbarity of the humans since birth." He sighed out sadly as Yuki gasped at the revelation. "That boy that was in the forest last night, believes her to be his property. His parents purchased her from her captor." He ended, telling him the little bits and pieces to her story that he'd been able to cobble together from the many conversations he'd had with Lory and Ten, not to mention the selfish, insane rants from the boy as he trekked through the forest with the hunting party.

Yuki shook his head. "That's terrible. How much longer shall she suffer for the crimes committed against her and her family?"

Ren shook his head and gave him a small hopeful smile. "It would appear, not much longer. Magus Lory had said something last month about two that he will pick to be her ladies in waiting. I really wasn't sure about it until last night though. I had merely thought that he was either bringing on new apprentices or just companions for her. You know how he is."

Yuki couldn't have agreed more on Lory's strangeness. The mage was well known in all of the kingdoms to be a bit eccentric. He was relieved however, due to the fact that Lory knew Magus Ten, and was able to bring the princess to her as was originally intended so long ago. Although, the purpose of a fairy child to be taught and partially raised by a human was so that they may learn to blend in with the humans and not cause any strife between the the two races. It was the reason that Lory was selected to guide Kuon, and Ten had been selected for the princess, all those years ago. Yuki could only imagine how thrilled Magus Ten had been when she discovered that her original charge had not been killed by the humans out of fear as so many fairy children had been in the past when a human had found one.

* * *

Hikaru and his brothers were extremely agitated by the young lord that they had been tasked with his safety. He did nothing but complain about how Kyoko had forced him to look for her in this _"dreadful forest"_, how the food was horribly tasting and not suited for his delicate palate, and what a miserable night's sleep he had to endure because of all of the noise. Hikaru rolled his eyes, when the young man wasn't looking and shook his head. No amount of money was enough to pay for tending after this spoiled, princess-like, man-child.

He was disgusted to know that Sho not only didn't know how to hunt, but he didn't know how to cook his own meals or even care for himself. Instead of listening to the seasoned hunters that knew this forest like the backs of their hands, Sho insisted that he would not leave until he found some signs that the girl had indeed perished. Hikaru was at a loss. There was no way he was going to endure one more night with this incompetent fool that didn't even know how to dress himself properly, and needed servants to wait on him hand and foot.

"No... We are returning you to your family today. We are finished searching for someone that YOU obviously brought into this forest and left behind." Hikaru barked, giving voice to Ms. Shoko's thoughts.

"H-How DARE you!" Sho howled, and the birds in the surrounding trees took flight from the noise.

"Deny it!.." Hikaru growled. "I'm only giving voice to what everyone in town is saying behind your back. It's even rumored that your own father paid off the magistrate to keep it silent. Not even your own family believes your lies, Lord Fuwa." He hissed, and Sho stood there stunned at the revelation. "Do you truly wish for us to find her gnawed bones, or are you making a false effort to wash the guilt from your own mind? So that you can tell everyone that you made a fruitless effort to find her?"

Sho flinched at the accusations. "I didn't kill her..." He murmured.

"No... You didn't Lord Fuwa, but there are ways to harm an innocent without laying hands on them, and leaving them to perish alone in a dark forest filled with ravenous beasts is one of the many." Hikaru huffed in anger, still remembering the innocent kitchen maid, that he now knew to be a beautiful little fae.

"B-But..." Sho stammered in worry of all of this new information that his parents, his servants, and his personal maid Aki had hidden from him.

"NO BUTS!" Hikaru yelled in anger. "You **will** return today! You will **not** return to this forest! I assure you that I and my brothers are the only **humans** that know this forest well enough to escort you. It will not happen again. Not for any amount of coin or any favor in your wildest imaginings. If you enter alone... You will **not** be retrieved... By **anyone**..." Hikaru finished in a commanding tone.

Sho was stunned. No one, not even his own parents had ever spoken to him in such a manner. He certainly didn't wish to get lost in this dangerous place, so he would wait until he returned home and discuss the punishment for this hunter and his brothers for disobeying his orders, and telling him such lies. He was certain that his own father would be just as livid as he felt at the moment. At least that's what _**he**_ believed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"My, my..." Reino scolded playfully as he spied on the group of arguing men. He'd heard of the spoiled noble and his actions against the young fairy, but to hear it directly from the men that were entrusted with Fuwa's care was quite intriguing. "Such passion for one that you claim to despise every time you drink at the tavern." His voice lilted through the group of men to his target.

The group turned to the silver haired male, dressed in leather and armed only with a hunting knife. "Reino?" Hikaru asked in surprise with his hand resting apprehensively on his silver knife.

Reino chuckled, and shook his head. "Contrary to what you think Ishibashi, you aren't the only one that knows this forest." He nodded in Sho's direction. "The boy's father approached anyone with an ear at the Black Swan. I didn't have time for tending to spoiled children, and didn't need the coin. I'm shocked that you accepted. You don't strike me as the type that would have the time or the patience to deal with a petulant child's whims." He finished giving Sho a smile that made him shiver down to his bones.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and let the comment roll of his back. "So, where are your wolves?"

Sho's eyes went wide and Reino gave him a relaxed smirk as he turned to glance at Sho again, which made him feel like he was being sized up as prey. Reino brought his fingers to his mouth and gave a loud whistle. They all waited, for what Sho wasn't sure of, and then they came... Four healthy, very large wolves padded up to their master, three wagging their tails like puppies, with the blond one calmly sitting next to him as the others tousled about, playing.

Hikaru nodded. "We heard a hunting pack last night. That wouldn't happen to have been you, would it?"

Reino laughed. "That would be interesting, but we've only just entered before dawn. There's a rare little hen I've been tracking to add to my collection. A very rare little bird. You wouldn't have happened to spy such an exquisite creature, have you?" He lied, then asked with a purr in his voice that irritated both Sho and Hikaru.

"No..." Hikaru snapped at him. "And I would suggest you forget about her. She is guarded by a rather large, and dangerous cat." Yes, Hikaru was fully aware of what was going on in this forest. He knew about Sir Ren, he was aware of Kyoko, and he most certainly knew how dangerous this hunter and his pack were, as did his brothers. However, Hikaru was the only one in the group that dared to stand against any of them and he was thoroughly respected by them for it. Although, the silver hunting knife he carried may have had something to do with the respect he garnered from this particular group.

Reino nodded, then sighed. "I suppose we should be on our way then." He glanced at the spoiled boy once again. "You have a spoiled apple to deliver to his father, and I have a flagon of ale waiting for me at the tavern. Good journey to you, fellow hunter." He smirked and left with his wolves.

"Who the hell was that?" Sho bit out, due to the irritation Reino's words had caused.

Shinichi looked at him, as if he'd sprouted another head. "Really? Are you that truly unaware of your surroundings Lord Fuwa? The Black Swan is practically his home. Have you never noticed him?"

Sho instantly shut his mouth. Once again, the fact that he was so completely self-centered was brought to the forefront and the one that he didn't notice before was quite possibly the most dangerous, considering the reaction of the lead hunter, Hikaru.

"Pack up! We're leaving _**now**_!" Hikaru barked out, startling the rest of the party.

His brothers nodded, and obeyed. This little trek was a bit more hazardous, now that they knew that Reino and his pack were fully aware of them. Aware, and confident enough to reveal themselves in such a brazen manner. No, he was surely not worried about the little fae or her protectors. Sir Ren had dealt with Reino and his pack before. He was worried about Reino making the Fuwa boy his target. He didn't wish to have the boy's blood or transformation, on his or his brothers' hands. They needed to leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Was that wise, brother?" Miroku asked as they sat by the lake and enjoyed the peace and quiet before their hunt tonight, during the full moon.

Reino chuckled. "I just wanted to check on the new meat. He may be a spoiled child, but he does have potential. Could be fun to play with."

Miroku shook his head. "Another to add to the pack?"

"Perhaps or one to lure the little fae. They do have a connection, and he may be useful to us in trapping her." Reino pondered, skipping rocks across the water as he sat next to where Miroku lay.

"It could work, but if she still hates him, you may not be able to use him effectively. Hikaru is taking him back to his family." Miroku warned.

Reino smirked. "As obstinate as the boy was when we saw him, do you actually believe he won't come running back into this forest the moment his caretakers turn their backs on him? I have complete faith that we'll be seeing him before dusk. Then... he will be ours completely, and the little fairy will soon follow."

_**~xoxo~**_

"Shouldn't we do something, Ren?" Yuki whispered quietly from their little bubble, as they listened in on Reino's plans.

Ren shook his head quietly, and held his finger to his lips, quieting his friend. He hoped that the boy wouldn't be so stupid to fall into the claws of Reino or allow himself to be used in such a way to trap Kyoko; however, she was protected from the werewolves, and it would most likely remove him from the equation. Honestly though, what on Earth did Reino want with Kyoko? It wasn't like he could claim her at this point in her life. Female fae matured far more quickly than the males, his bite would only be just that, a bite. The fact that Ren now knew for certain that Kyoko was a Royal, changed everything. If anything, she would probably kill him herself if Kuon trained her to transform like he did. He smirked at that thought. _Yes, the sooner, the better._ Tonight as they were wasting their time, waiting for the boy, Ren would teach her a new spell.

_**~xoxo~**_

Miroku sat up, a little startled. "What was that noise?"

Reino chuckled. "Stop being so paranoid, it was just the leaves rustling in the trees." He explained. Of course he couldn't possibly know that the mystic language of the fae sounded just as that or the fact that different fairies matured at different rates. Kyoko was a Royal, his ability to affect her had long since been nullified. One would think at Reino and his brother's age, they would have such knowledge; however, they were well-kept secrets known only to a privileged few, such as Lory and Ten. Human mages for the Fairy Kingdoms are carefully picked, trained for many years, and granted the advantage of The Elixir of Longevity, causing them to live far longer than any normal human, and also excellent at keeping secrets. Although, if they strayed the path and abused their power as did Merlin and Morgan Le Fay, the elixir would turn them to stone. So, in a way it did still grant them a very long life, well maybe as a garden fixture, but still.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

It was early afternoon, and even though Sir Ren had arrived, taught her a new spell, and assured her that he most certainly would not embarrass her by looking as she practiced, she was still a bundle of raw nerves. It almost felt like she had tiny creatures writhing beneath her skin. She couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Kyoko, you must calm yourself. What you are experiencing at the moment is completely normal." Ten gently stroked her hair, and gave her a soft smile. "All I need you to do is ponder the question of who you really are. Then everything will fall into place during the full moon."

Kyoko nodded nervously, and Ren watched, remembering the very same words from Lory when he was barely seven years old. He watched as Ten turned her back to retrieve a calming tea for her, and notice the small blue stone Kyoko had pulled from a pocket in her overdress.

"It's okay... I'll be alright... I can do this..." She chanted quietly, held the stone to the sunlight peering through the windows, and turned it to reveal a stunning amber color. The same as her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Lady Kyoko... May I ask where you found that stone?"

She blushed as she always did when he used a title on her. Her eyes softened and she smiled gently. "When I was small, and alone... I met a young fairy boy, a prince... He gave me the stone to take away my sadness. It was the only thing that anyone has ever given me as a gift. All that I have had before or since, has only been out of necessity, to not bring shame to a family as only a servant. He told me it was magic and thus far what he told me has rung true. It has never failed to ease my sadness."

He smiled softly, and felt his heart flip in his chest. How could the little girl from the stream, be the princess? She had been near them all along. She and Lady Kyoko were one in the same. For the life of him, he just couldn't decipher what was happening to him. Every time he was near her, all of his troubles washed away. He felt this intense need to be near her and protect her. When he heard her laugh his heart would leap into his throat, and when she was upset he wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that he would give her the world to make her happy again. It was frightening. Never in his life had a woman made him feel so out of sorts. _Perhaps I'm falling ill. I should probably see Lory about it._ He thought as he watched her bustle about the hearth with Ten, making dinner.

* * *

It was shocking and it most certainly trampled his overinflated ego, not to mention he honestly didn't know who to trust anymore. He quickly discovered that what the hunter had said, was the cold hard truth. His own father blatantly told him and ordered him not to mention Kyoko ever again, lest he be stricken from the family tree. Although, that wasn't what bothered him the most. What bothered him the most was the condescending looks Aki shot at him and the fact that Mimori wouldn't shut her venomous little trap about how disgusting, unworthy, and common Kyoko had been. How she'd deserved something worse than death for leading him into the forest, and that was the final straw. Not only did no one believe him, he had Mimori telling him that Kyoko had deserved to die in that forest.

It was after dinner that he quietly packed a small kit, and quietly left his home and family behind. He promised himself that even if he didn't find her, he would never return. He couldn't abide by living in a place where those that were supposed to be close to him, thought he was a murderer.

As the full moon waxed high in the blue-black night sky, he traveled to the stream and crossed without giving a single glance back. Traveling to the southeast for what he believed, was at least a couple of hours in the dark, he thought he'd heard the rustling of foliage around him. He was afraid, but refused to show it. He'd heard somewhere that animals somehow knew and took advantage. It seemed as though they had herded him to a beautiful glimmering lake, and across the lake, in the distance was a clearing that was bathed in the magical moonlight.

At close to what he believed was around midnight, he heard the most beautiful, enchanting female voice. It seemed to calm his betrayed soul and wash away the resentment he held for everyone in that stupid town.

"Her voice is magical, isn't it?" He heard a familiar voice ask.

He nodded absently, not noticing the large, male, white wolf, with violet eyes that sat next to him.

Reino chuckled, and ignored as the others quietly sat around the boy, just out of his sight. "Perhaps she will show herself tonight." He sighed out and lay watching the lake, hoping that she would fly to the center of the lake and reveal her beautiful form.

"Who is she?" Sho asked as her voice continued to caress his ears and soul.

Reino chuckled. "Ahhh... A goddess, an Angel, a demon, a fae. She takes many forms. She has yet to accept her true form."

Sho gasped as he saw a shimmer at the center of the lake, floating in the air above the calm water. "Is that?..." He instantly quieted when he turned from the vision and saw the large wolf. He scrambled back in fear, and stopped at the front paws of Miroku.

"Ah well, I suppose the fun is over. Isn't it young Master Fuwa?" He smiled widely and Sho shivered at the sight of his large teeth.

"Wh-What are you?!" He stammered.

Reino laughed. "I thought Hikaru would have at least warned you."

Sho's eyes went wide.

"Ah... So he did and you thought he was trying to scare you. You thought he was treating you like a child... Didn't you?... Well, I suppose that makes things easier for us." He told him then sprung at the frozen teen, ripping into the flesh of his arm and chest, another clamping teeth around his throat to prevent his screams, as Miroku tore at his legs to prevent his escape. "Shh, shh... Things will be better when you awaken." Reino whispered into his ear as everything faded to black.

_**~xoxo~**_

"I-I'm really a fairy?" Kyoko sputtered out as she floated back to Ten, Maria, and Ren (who definitely had his back turned and was fighting a blush).

"Whoa, Big Sister... You look amazing. You sparkle in the moonlight... and your wings... your wings are so big and beautiful." Maria breathed out in amazement.

Kyoko blushed from head to toe at the compliments. "Th-Thank you."

"Do you understand now Kyoko?" Ten asked in a serious tone.

Kyoko nodded her head. "Is this why you've been teaching me everything you know about the fae? Is there more that I should know?" She asked a little worried.

"Not to worry Dear. Yes, there is more that you should know, but that will come in time. I promise that you will not be left ignorant of your heritage, Princess." Ten finally dropped her last little bomb.

Kyoko's eyes went wide, and turned to Ren. "I-Is that why you call me by title, Milord."

He shook his head silently.

"How long have you known?" She whispered not angered, just curious.

He turned slightly to glance at Ten and she nodded to him. "For certain... Only since yesterday, Milady." He answered truthfully.

She looked back at Ten as she covered herself in a thin, white gown, donned her purple, underbust corset vest, tied it tightly, then slipped on her stockings and slipped on her soft, leather, knee-boots. She sighed out in relief, after dressing as quickly as possible. "You may look now, Milord. We are properly dressed."

He felt like she had robbed him of his breath. Her silken, raven hair, that was normally tied, plaited or pinned, gently waved in the night breeze, and hung loose to the back of her thighs. Her stunning golden eyes glowed in the darkness, and her aura shimmered. _Beautiful..._ He thought, and bit back the words, so not to frighten her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

He felt the cold water as it fell over him, and heard the laughter. He was nearly blinded by the bright morning light as his eyes slowly opened. He groaned. His muscles were sore, and he thought he remembered being attacked by talking wolves last night, but there were no bites, there was no pain. His eyes finally gained focus as he checked his body for the expected injuries, only to find that his clothing had been bloodied and ripped to shreds. "It was real?.." He breathed out.

Reino and the others laughed. "Of course it was real. Now, you may lay there all day in your rags or join me and the boys in a little fun."

"The boys?" Sho asked in confusion.

Reino waved his hand as four others came into the clearing. "Welcome to the pack." He announced with a smirk as the others laughed, and Miroku tossed him a full wineskin.

"Enjoy for now. Drink all you like. You'll need it for tonight. The first time is always the worst for your kind." Miroku instructed in a sympathetic tone.

Sho gave him a sharp nod, and took a long, deep drink. "AHH!" **Cough, Cough**. "What the hell was that?!"

"Oh? Did I say that was wine?.. Tsk, tsk... Silly me... I suppose that was my family's special brew." He laughed.

Sho nodded as he felt his head felt a little lighter. "Sss... good sstuff." He hiccuped. "Sssoo... You're a wolfman." He giggled in his inebriation as the strong concoction put him under its spell.

"An offensive yet accurate observation. We prefer the term varúlfur. The Norse have a more healthy respect for our kind than the others." Reino told him as he leaned back into the soft grass and soaked in the morning sun.

Sho laughed drunkenly. "Right, and I'm an elf."

Reino sat up and tossed him a coin from his leather glove covered hand. "Here, catch."

Sho quickly reached out and trapped the small coin in his hand. Almost instantly the pain shot from his hand, and up his arm. He immediately dropped the coin. "What was that?!" He sat staring at the small silver piece laying on the ground where he'd tossed it.

Reino laughed. "That lad, was silver... You may want to avoid it in the future. The hunter that led you on your last trek carries a silver knife, stay away from him. It's also advisable that you avoid fae-folk. They can kill us without silver. Finally... That wizard that you have been searching for, his cottage is surrounded by Monkshood." He warned. "You have much to learn."

Sho sat staring in shock at the coin-shaped burn on his hand. "W-What will happen to me? What did you do to me?"

Reino smirked. "Hm... I gave you a gift. If you take heed of what I've told you, immortality shall be yours. So long as you avoid silver and the fae-folk."

Miroku passed the liquor back to Sho, and he took another long draught. "Sshhho... Dosh thashts meens thatz ifsss I bitessss someonez thelz turnz tooo? _**Hick!**__"_

Reino laughed, and shook his head. "No... Only Miroku and I can pass on this gift." He took the wineskin from Sho, and capped it. _I think he's had enough for now._ He chuckled.

* * *

"So... Reino and his brother were pretty busy last night." Lory commented as he sat reading one of his many books.

"Really? I didn't notice. I was busy helping Magus Ten and the girls." He commented innocently while examining this fingernails for dirt.

Lory sighed and put down his book after marking his page with a ribbon. "Kuon... you know very well that the boy snuck into the forest last night."

"Oh? Really? Sorry, haven't heard anything of it. I was preoccupied last night. Magus Ten was introducing Lady Kyoko to her true form." He leaned back on his seat and propped his feet on Lory's small table, and closed his eyes.

Lory sighed and shook his head. "Nevertheless, you will need to keep a closer watch on her now. The boy now has the means to find her without help." He warned.

Kuon furrowed his brow. "Reino will keep him in line. He's part of the pack now, and Reino is the alpha."

Lory laughed. "You honestly aren't foolish enough to believe that are you? Hasn't the fact that he may intend to use the boy to lure her even occurred to you?" He scolded. "He may be a wretched little rogue, but she still sees him as somewhat of a brother."

Kuon groaned, then let out a long sigh. "Fine... What should I do? What do you want me to do?"

"Calm yourself... there's no assurance that this wasn't destined to happen. All I ask is that you watch over her until her Elite Guard arrives. It shouldn't be much longer." Lory informed him, noticing the somber look that fell over him. "Why such a reaction, boy?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Kuon shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine." He groused, sitting up and crossing his arms. It irritated him that Lory had brought in an Elite Guard to protect her, he was doing a fine job on his own. It was something he wanted to do. He didn't want any new men stepping into her life and taking his place.

Lory nodded knowingly. "Of course you are, Son... I'm sure she'll still need your guidance after they arrive." Lory smirked inwardly as he noticed the slight blush that raced up the back of his neck, to his ears, and onto his cheeks, then quickly faded.

* * *

"No, no,nonononono! Why did this happen?" Kyoko whined as she examined the shiny black feathers that covered her body and the talons that her feet had become. She sighed out as she flapped her wings, and slowly began to clumsily hover. "Well, at least I'm not a farm hen." She groaned as she quickly gained the skill to lift her body from the floor, and perched in the rafters of the room that she and Maria shared. It was a bit similar to using her actual wings, but performing the motions with her arms/wings.

"Kyoko Dear? Where are you?" Ten called out to the empty room.

"M-Magus Ten?" She called to her softly. "I-I'm up here?" She let out a little sob.

Ten looked up and gasped. "Oh dear... What happened?"

Kyoko alit from the rafter and gently perched on Ten's small shoulder. "I was trying to transform into a bird. I-It didn't quite go as planned."

"Not to worry Dear, Lory had a young fairy that made the same mistake as you." She giggled. "He turned into a small pup. I assure you that he will be able to assist you with the correct spells, and guide you properly." Ten told her as she stroked the soft black feathers on her head and neck.

Kyoko nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"We won't be able to correct the mistake until you return to him. I'm certain Maria won't mind accompanying you a little early." Ten told her in a comforting voice.

"B-But... She can't discover this! It would disappoint her." If a wild chicken could pout, Ten was certain that this would definitely be the moment to see it. "Please don't tell her or Sir Ren." She begged.

Ten shook her head. "We will tell her. I'm certain that she will not be disappointed. If anything she will be quite pleased."

Kyoko hung her head in shame. "Very well, but _**please**_ don't tell Sir Ren." She begged once again.

Ten smiled softly in understanding. There were many mistakes she'd made in her youth that she would never wish for Lory to discover. "I'll be sure to keep your secret, and I'm certain that Maria will also." And so, Kyoko would remain the stunningly beautiful little black wild hen for at least three more days.

* * *

"I once had one very similar when I was small. His name was Brian." Ren told Maria as they traveled the familiar path to Lory's cottage. "What did you name her?" He asked.

"My name is Bo..." The little hen perched on his shoulder clucked before Maria could accidentally reveal her secret.

He looked at her a little surprised. "So... Maria has taught you to understand our language?" He asked in the language that all birds understand.

"She can fly too!" Maria said excitedly with pride. "She's a very special hen."

He smiled in remembrance of his friend Brian.

"What did she say Ren?" Maria asked, playing along with Kyoko's disguise.

He turned to the bird on his shoulder. "May I tell her your name?"

"You may." Kyoko replied.

He nodded then turned his sight back to Maria. "She told me that her name is Bo."

"We should rest soon. I need to stretch my wings, and I'm sure that Maria needs a break." Bo told him in a firm familiar tone.

He shook off the strange thought and nodded. "Maria? Would you like to stop for lunch?"

"That would be wonderful, Ren. Can I choose the spot?" She called back to him from Ruto's long, lean equine back. He had taken the form of a large black horse to carry her.

"Of course you can." He replied, flinching a little in surprise as Bo flew from his shoulder to rest in Maria's lap as she rode.

"I packed some nuts and berries for you for lunch Big Sister." Maria whispered quietly so only Kyoko could hear.

Kyoko gave her a barely noticeable nod. "Thank you Maria. I appreciate your consideration." She gave her a small little chicken nod.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

The closer it got to the end of the day the more uncomfortable he became. It felt like thousands of tiny needles were pricking his skin all over his body. He could hear the tiniest noises from the small denizens of the trees and burrows around him. His vision became sharper, his voice deeper and more intimidating. He could smell so many different scents than before. That was days ago, and he still hadn't returned to his previous form.

_It's her..._ He could smell the faintest hint of her beautiful, clean, perfect skin. It was mixed with something else. Something more masculine. He released a guttural growl from the deepest depths of his soul.

Reino stood before him, to prevent his impulsive desire to track her. "NO! Is being cursed by the fae not enough for you? I don't know what you did to her, but it was obviously enough for her to do this to you. If she is whom I believe, you should consider yourself fortunate she didn't slaughter you on the spot."

"She would never do such a thing. She's always loved me, been entirely devoted to me." He spat out.

Miroku shook his head. "And that's why you are now cursed to live as a beast? You should count yourself lucky that it was Reino that bit you first or you could have quite possibly ended up a serpent or insect."

"One does not spurn the ire of fae royalty without consequences, Sho. What exactly did you do to vex her so?" Reino asked out of curiosity, now knowing Kyoko's identity after seeing her in her true form hovering above the center of the lake, with wings spread wide.

"Nothing!" He growled.

Reino glanced at Miroku with his eyebrow cocked in skepticism. He smirked. "You treated her as a lesser being didn't you? That exquisite creature that was revealed on the lake... The one and only daughter of the King and Queen of the Eastern Fae Kingdom... You treated her as a kitchen maid after deceiving her... Didn't you?" Reino laughed revealing what he'd learned from various sources in the forest. "In all of my 300 years, I have never met another so foolish. She could have granted your every wish, given you the best of both worlds... Now? You will sleep in the damp forest, cursed to suffer as all beasts do."

Sho whimpered at the thought of forever being cursed to live in the wild with the rest of the beasts.

Reino patted him sympathetically. "At least you weren't turned into a toad, and given as a gift to Magus Ten. Perhaps you can domesticate, learn a trick or two and earn your place by a hunter's hearth." Reino teased.

Miroku shook his head. "Reino... That's enough. It's not necessary to heap your frustrations on the boy. All we can do is learn from his mistake and not make an enemy of her as he did." Miroku scolded.

Reino's head whipped around to his brother. "What?! Do you actually believe that if we make friends with an elite fairy, she will remove the blood curse on our family? Are you actually that naive? If anything she will end us or tend to us as she did with him! She obviously does not have the reservations to do so, as her counterpart does. At least he would end this miserable existence quickly."

"**I SAID, THAT'S ENOUGH REINO!"** Miroku snarled, then shifted to the wolf that he was, and loped into the forest.

Reino let out a sigh, and closed his eyes, regretting everything he'd said to his brother. "How could I be so stupid." He grumbled with a grimace as he sat roughly against a tree, and pulled out his wineskin. He glanced at Sho. "Surely you don't truly believe she'll lift your curse..." He took a long drink.

Sho hung his head, and flopped to the ground then sighed out. "Not really. What I did was unforgivable." He reluctantly admitted.

Reino looked upon him in curiosity. "What exactly did you do?"

"I sold her. I used her as payment for the food, drink, and shelter that Magus Lory provided me." He grumbled almost inaudibly.

Reino winced. "Ouch... I doubt there's any return from that." Reino sighed out, feeling a small twinge of pity for the cursed boy. He stood abruptly and capped his wineskin. "Come... We both need drink and good food. The Black Swan always allows Miroku when he tires of his humanity." He chuckled and motioned for Sho to follow. "I'm certain that Takatsuki and his wife, know our little secret." He shook his head and smiled. "Have you ever eaten his food?"

Sho shook his head as he padded next to Reino. "Can't say I have. I always only ever enjoyed Kyoko's cooking..." He sighed, feeling the shame wash over him. "I really deserve this." Remembering the misery of realizing that he wouldn't change back from his wolf form after that first night of the full moon.

"I can't say if you do or don't. I don't know well enough of your transgressions. Although, I strongly advise you not to trouble her. The fae-folk are not beings that you should even associate with. They are not a patient people, and have very quick tempers. If your family was tasked with rearing that particular changeling, you better hope that she holds no grudges against them." Reino advised.

Sho sighed out as they reached the edge of the forest and the sunset could be seen as it fell over the town. "Wow... Did it always look like this?"

Reino chuckled as they walked down the main street that led to the tavern. "From the very beginning, two hundred years ago. Although, it was a bit more like a village then with the grass huts and farm animals ripe for the picking." He laughed.

As they reached the doors to the tavern, Reino turned to him. "Remember, what you are... Others mustn't hear you speak as a human, and you must behave like a hunter's trained animal."

Sho groaned, but if this what he had to do to enjoy the atmosphere and ale at the tavern, he would do it. "Got it." He told him as he followed Reino into the Black Swan, and to a small table in the corner, next to the hearth.

Reino stretched out his legs and Sho sat on the floor close to him as a dutiful hunting dog would. He seen his father's hunting dogs and how they behaved. "What do you have a taste for?"

Sho looked up at him. "Mutton?"

Reino chuckled. "Very well." He waved to the wife of the owner, and she approached.

"Training a new one Reino?" She asked.

Reino nodded. "He's earned his reward. A flagon and bowl of ale for me and my friend... And does Takatsuki have any mutton left?"

She smiled brightly. "He had a feeling that you would stop by this evening. He saved a full leg for you and your new friend." She paused and smiled at Sho. "As usual, your flagon will have no bottom."

He laughed. "Thank you kindly my dear. As you always have, you take good care of us."

She looked down at the wolf next to him and smiled. "You are a very beautiful one. Blue eyes are very rare for one such as yourself."

Sho hung his head a little sad that this was his life now.

"May I?" She held out her hand to stroke Sho, and Reino nodded.

She knelt next to him and began stroking his tawny fur. "You make a very beautiful wolf Lord Fuwa. Enjoy the freedom from your family and those that would spread their lies." She told him quietly and gave him a small hug. "Take care... I'll shall bring you your favorite ale."

Sho nodded stiffly. "Th-Thank you, Ma'am." He stammered quietly so as not to bring attention to himself.

She smiled sweetly. "Enjoy your evening boys." She told them and left to retrieve their orders.

Later that evening one would find one of the town's hunters staggering drunkenly down the street with his newest wolf in the pack.

"Hahaha, I _**did**_ expect that. Priceless." Sho laughed in a bark.

Reino chuckled. "You say that she's a woman of breeding?" He snickered. "More like a breeding woman... and that annoying voice. How did you tolerate that?"

"She sure as fuck didn't waste any time, did she?" Sho shook his head. "Well at least I don't have to live in that mess anymore." He chuckled wryly.

"A man should be able to choose. Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. It'll give you time to discover what you want. Maybe one day you'll discover the conditions of the curse and have it lifted. Consider this a learning experience." Reino advised. "She may not even know what she did. From what I could see when you brought her, she wasn't aware of her own nature at the time." He added.

Sho nodded in thought. "You could be right... I'm sure she would have revealed herself sooner if she knew."

Reino nodded in agreement. "Come, we have a cottage just outside of town. Tonight we have a real bed, and the warmth of a strong fire."

"That would be nice." Sho breathed out drunkenly, following his _Master_.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Ren lay back on the grass in the clearing of Lory's garden, and Bo perched on the shoulder of the statue of cupid in the center of a fountain. He sighed out staring at the moon and stars. Lory was on an errand, that he refused to reveal and Kyoko was still with Ten, so here he would stay with Ruto for a few days.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bo commented as she took in the night sky, and preened her feathers.

"What is that?" He asked absently, still thinking of the female a few miles away.

"The stars, the night, the moon. It's relaxing." She commented as she settled in on her perch.

"It is." He sighed out.

"You seem as though something is troubling you." She commented a little curious to see what he would say.

He rolled to his side, faced her, and propped his head on his hand. "It's strange. There's this girl I met, she's very sweet, beautiful, kind, strong, and elegant. Every time I'm around her I feel like my heart is going to leap from my chest. Every time she smiles, I'm blinded. I feel happy when I hear her voice, and sad when she's upset." He sighed and flopped back down on the grass. "I have no idea what's wrong with me."

She cocked her head a little curiously. "So... just being around her makes you happy?"

He nodded.

"From what you've described, it sounds as though you're in love with her." She told him and somewhat felt a little melancholic at the notion.

He sighed again. "No... That can't be. I'm not allowed to have anyone like that. I _**can't**_ allow it." He said sadly.

She furrowed her little chicken brow. "Why not?"

"I don't belong here. I have other duties that won't permit such a thing." He explained.

She nodded. "Ah... I see." She left it at that. She had been bruised by what Sho had done to her. She could understand the desire not to love, be loved or even embrace the inability to do so.

He scoffed. "Do you really? You're just a chicken." Not really meaning to be rude, but what did a chicken actually know about love regarding anything other than just chickens?

"Yes, that is true... I have no family... no mate... no friends... and at any moment a hawk could swoop down, snap my neck and the only one that would _**care** _would be that child sleeping in the cottage right now. So, you are correct. I am merely a dumb animal with no opinion. I apologize for wasting your time with my unintelligible musings." She huffed, ruffled her feathers, and took flight to make her way back to Ten's cottage. Ten minutes later she found herself pecking at Ten's window, standing on her sill.

_**~xoxo~**_

Kuon groaned. How was he supposed to know that what he'd said would insult the chicken? He'd never actually carried on an extended conversation with one. Brian wasn't exactly a skilled conversationalist, and this one seemed so... human-like. _Maria's going to hate me._ He lamented with his shoulders slumped and head in his hands.

Ruto stood in the shadows shaking his head. Surely the miss would be very upset when she discovered that Lady Kyoko had fled from the garden. He truly wished to follow her, but his duty was to care for and keep Maria safe when Lory was away.

_**~xoxo~**_

"Shh, Shh... There, there. Now tell me what brought you back to me, Dear." Ten held her as she sobbed quietly, and her feathers began to slough away as her body quickly returned to her fairy form, while she told her everything.

"I was so angry! Those feelings. I do not wish for them to return. They only cause harm. I feel so disgusting for allowing them." The little fairy sobbed as her wings hung limply from her body, dull in color compared to what they were before. Dull and **much** darker.

"Don't say such things. You're here with me now. Granted yes, what that boy did was despicable; however, if not for his actions, you would still be slaving away in his kitchen and waiting on others as a servant. Now you have me, Maria, Ruto, Darling, and even as foolish as he is sometimes, you have Ren. Had he known it was you, he wouldn't have said any of those words." She giggled. "He probably wouldn't have said anything."

Kyoko paled at the thoughts of what he'd told her. "Oh my... The things he told me!.. Please, you must never tell him. He would despise me for certain. He would walk away and never speak to me again. I couldn't bear it." She begged.

Ten sighed out and shook her head. "I will not tell." She stood and pulled a normal sized teacup for herself and one the size of a thimble for Kyoko from the cabinet and poured some tea. "Here, this will calm you enough to rest."

Kyoko nodded as she sat primly on the table and enjoyed her tea. "Thank you Mother Ten." She murmured and Ten beamed with pride.

"You're very welcome... Daughter." She smiled softly as she sipped her tea and they discussed things other than what had happened that night.

* * *

Through the night, as Ten slept, Kyoko practiced and perfected her transformations. Leaving a note for her adoptive mother, she stepped into the mist and emerged as a large, black eagle with golden eyes. In mere minutes, she was perched atop the very statue of cupid as she had done last night as Bo. As the sun came up she smiled smugly at the young man sleeping restlessly where she'd left him the night before, then let out a loud shriek, rudely pulling him from his worry-filled short slumber.

Kuon shot up from his nap, and to his horror saw the large predatory bird perched where Bo had been last night. The only thing that crossed his mind was what Bo had said about having her neck snapped. He watched as the large bird hopped down, and a black mist enveloped it. He nearly choked on his own tongue as Kyoko emerged as her _Dark Goddess _persona, walked past him as if she didn't notice him and into the cottage she went.

Instinctively she had chosen this one, due to the fact that it had silenced him before. She was embarrassed from her behavior as Bo, and didn't wish to reveal her mistake to him if he spoke to her. She was still a bit fragile, and feared that she would empty all her thoughts and revert back to the simpering little female she'd been before, as she begged for forgiveness for her slight against him. So... the _Dark Goddess_ was her best and only choice, in her mind. It would prevent her from revealing that she was Bo or anything that they'd discussed.

"Maria..." Ren called to her as he entered the cottage. "Bo flew away last night... I'm so sorry. It was my fault." He apologized feeling the weight of his words to the bird.

Maria just smiled. "That's okay Ren. She wasn't a pet, she was a wild animal. She needed her freedom." She told him sweetly looking over Kyoko's shoulder as she carried her to the bedroom.

"_Maria... Thank you."_ Kyoko whispered. "Time to dress properly." She added. "Breakfast will be served shortly." She glanced back at Ren. "I expect that you will be joining us?"

There was a certain coldness in her tone that made him uncomfortable. He gave her a quick nod. "Of course." He said quietly, wondering what had caused her to behave like that towards him.

He looked over at Ruto, once the girls were out of the room. "Did I say or do something to offend her?"

Ruto quietly shrugged his shoulders. He was told by Lory not to interfere in any way between the two, and telling Ren that Kyoko was Bo, would be doing just that. If the boy wanted information, he would need to get it on his own.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

The things he'd told Bo about himself, about the girl he was in love with, made her feel even more stupid as the days went on, and she had to face him as they waited for Lory to return. She needed time away to sort her thoughts and remove those dangerous feelings she felt growing inside of her. The more she swallowed what she felt was her own stupidity, the darker she became. It was like a black, tar-like ball rolling around in her chest, instead of her heart. The only thoughts she had of the unwanted feelings, is how Sho and his family had treated her. She did not wish to go through that again, ever.

As the days went on, her hair kept its wild teased up look, shifting through the color palet; her clothing remained in various forms of her _goddess_ and the blackest of black; her beautifully colored wings gradually turned to various shades of black, and her eyes became more of a pure molten-gold. She began to spend more time away from the cottage at night as the others slumbered. Daylight was stifling, and uncomfortable, so during the day she would spend time in the darkened study or in the kitchen with the curtains drawn against the windows to prevent the sunlight from creeping in.

Maria and Ren were worried about her. Ruto remained silent, and continued to watch over Maria as if he were worried for her safety. When Ren went to see Ten and inquire about her rapidly changing state, the Mage merely nodded and served him tea. He was told that it was necessary. It was in her nature and she was finally accepting her heritage. Although, she despised how it had been triggered.

"Indeed the Princess is fae; however, she is not like you or those from your kingdom, Ren. She will never be a creature of the light, she is a Moon Fairy or Dark Fairy." She shook her head. "This is something that should have happened long ago. It would have been far less difficult for those around her to accept." She explained a little sadly.

* * *

"Whoa..." Reino breathed out as his eyes fell upon the scantily-clad, dark being, perched on a branch above he and his pack, as her sparkling black wings fluttered languidly.

"What is it Master?" Sho asked. The last remnants of his humanity had been slowly falling away over the past days. He no longer spoke in the human tongue and saw Reino as his strange master, only because he had been the only constant in his life over that time. False memories of Reino raising him from a cub, had infiltrated his mind. He had become somewhat of a pet.

Reino glanced at him and smiled. "That, young wolf, is a Dark Fairy. As far as I know, the only one in this forest, and most assuredly the one that made you as you are."

Kyoko glanced down at the two men and their pet wolf, as she preened her fingernails. "What nonsense are you accusing me of, Puppy?" She asked the werewolf as she alit from her perch and gracefully touched the ground with her delicate, bare feet.

He laughed. "I should have realized what you were the moment I laid eyes upon you, _Your Highness_. Only one of your kind can grant a curse such as this." He pointed to Sho as he explained. "Although, the curse my brother and I share is a bit less thorough, due to the protection our mother gave with her life."

Kyoko gracefully prowled to the trio, ran her hand over the head and back of Sho, making him shiver with the gentle caress. She smiled ferally. "Hmph... I see. You wished to possess me and return me to be your slave once more, didn't you? I have to admit, I certainly never dreamed that it would work or that you would even be foolish enough to believe you would accomplish such a thing. Pity." She sighed out. "You poor, poor dear." She said in a sweet, sarcastic voice with a smirk. She moved around Reino, caressing his shoulders. "I could remove **your** curse if you like." She purred, almost sounding as if she were teasing him. "But... Should I do that, all those that you turned will lose what you granted them." Her smile made him uneasy. "All four will age quickly and die before your very eyes."

"Four? What are you talking about?" He asked almost a little angrily.

She covered her crimson lips coyly as she played with Miroku's hair. "Silly me... You didn't know, did you? You shared your gift with him in your mother's womb. _I can see it in your memories._ Tsk, tsk... Hmm, I wonder what it would be to watch one age 320 years so quickly." She whispered as she caressed Miroku's left ear and giggled. "That might be a bit fun." She gave him an ethereal smile, that didn't match the situation at all. Almost as if she were taking joy from torturing him in such a manner.

Reino scowled. "Leave us! I want **nothing** from you." He snapped at her, forcing himself not to pull his iron hunting knife. To kill a royal dark fairy would most certainly put a hefty price on him and his pack.

"Suit yourself." She lilted as she ascended into the night shadows and left with a sinister little giggle. It would be weeks before he felt even remotely safe again.

_**~xoxo~**_

Two in the trees, and one on the ground observed the tense scene between the two men with their pet, and the scintillating dark fae.

"Mo... She's not at all what Magus Lory implied." The taller one commented.

The shorter one nodded in agreement. "I expected a sweet, innocent, naive princess. She's so much like our queen." She breathed out in awe.

The large, golden feline hidden in the brush, was in shock. _Is this what they expected?_ _She's so... different. What happened to turn her this way?_ He thought in confusion, trying to remember every word or action that he sent towards her, wondering if her change was entirely his fault. _No, that can't be. Even Reino had mentioned something about her cursing that boy... but she did it so thoroughly, and that was even before she started studying with the mages. Surely they wouldn't have permitted her learning such dark things_. The words of Lory filled his mind. _{"She has a natural affinity to the arts."}_

"Come... We must follow her. If we lose her, the Queen and King will be furious." The taller one ordered.

The shorter sighed out. "I suppose you're right, Kanae. Although, it's not like she actually needs protection. You did hear her offer to remove the werewolf's curse..." Chiori reminded her.

"Mo... I know. I doubt she would have offered something like that to such a dangerous creature without the means to follow through." Kanae surmised as they tracked her through the dense, dark forest.

"Did you notice his knife? I wonder why he didn't use it on her." She pondered.

"Perhaps he knows. Chiori, can you imagine what they would do to him and his pack if he did?" Kanae breathed out a little worried.

"We should probably find her soon. I'm certain there are others that also know." Chiori commented, not noticing that they had a golden feline closely following them.

* * *

Ten had once mentioned to her that her kingdom resided in the East and there was another in the West. The curiosity of both was somewhat overwhelming, but she had been warned to never go there, unless accompanied by either her or Lory. So, due South she went. It was the direction that the darkness was pulling her. It made her tremble with excitement, and she could feel the atmosphere around her tingle on her bare skin.

She alit in the alley just outside of the small, dark tavern, hid her wings and ran her fingers through her hair, changing it to a fiery red, from the inky black. She left her ears long and pointed, she felt no need to change them in an area where she'd seen a few elves.

"Ahh, Mistress... You are so beautiful." She heard a small hissing voice whisper to her in awe.

She looked at the ground only to find small dark creatures gathered around her in a circle, looking up at her as if she were some kind of goddess to them. "Wh-Who are you?" She asked in surprise. Lory and Ten never mentioned anything like them. They were strange, little black and grey spirits.

"We are your humble servants, Mistress. Completely at your disposal for anything that you wish." They bowed to her in unison.

She furrowed her brow. "Why haven't I noticed you before?"

The one that had greeted her, sat on her shoulder and answered cryptically. "We weren't allow to approach before, but here... we can serve you as intended."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

_What a lovely little creature._ Was the first thought that popped into his mind as he sat in the shadows enjoying his drink, and watching as the little elf entered the tavern. _Although, she does have a strange aura... not very common for your typical elf._ He pondered as his eyes took in the enchanting sight. Almost instantly he was by her side, not realizing that her strange aura was created by the many small demons that surrounded her.

"My, my... You are an exquisite little creature." He hummed, as he hovered close to her.

Her golden eyes narrowed, examining the strange, well-dressed male.

"Would you care to honor me with your company, Milady." He asked smoothly.

She cocked her head in curiosity. _Why doesn't he affect me as Sir Ren, when he speaks to me in this manner?_ She questioned internally. She smirked sexily. "I don't see why not." She purred.

He led her to the quiet little corner he'd been occupying, pulled out her seat, then poured her a goblet of wine from the tray that was sitting on the table. "My name is Count Hidehito Kijima, and what might your name be, beautiful?" He smiled sensuously.

She took a sip of the dark red wine as she thought. _I don't want to reveal myself._ _There's no way to know who my enemies are. He thinks I'm an elf, so... _"Natsu... My name is Natsu." She smiled sexily, and giggled.

"Summer... It suits you, my Dear." He purred as his fingers gently played with a lock of her hair.

She felt relaxed. This man spoke his mind to her, without her having to hide from him. It was nice. Perhaps it was that way because she didn't have feelings for him. It didn't matter what he thought of her and it was nice not worrying about impressing him or trying to be something that others expected her to be. She could just let go, and not worry if he was disappointed. It just didn't matter anymore, and it felt great.

They spent at least an hour enjoying each other's company. She supposed it was time to find somewhere to safely nest until the evening. It was almost time for the sun to rise and she didn't wish to feel such a vile thing on her skin. It felt nothing like the moon. It felt as if someone heated oil and poured it over her skin. It had grown to be a painful, disgusting feeling.

"Do you have lodgings?" He wondered if he could lure her.

"Is that an offer, Your Excellency?" She purred in response. No, she had no fear of this man as others would. She knew she had the ability to protect herself in many ways.

He winked at her with a smile. "Do you accept, Milady?"

"Hmm, I would be delighted." She responded. She actually hadn't much of a choice. She could feel dawn approaching.

* * *

In return for her room and board, for the few days that he had offered his hospitality, she agreed to attend an extravagant ball being held by Duke Hiroaki Ogata... a light fairy. The thought made her shiver in anxiety, but if a vampire like Hidehito was invited and chose to attend with confidence, then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

The only thing that should have bothered her, and really didn't, was the dress he'd presented to her to wear. She wondered how he would have had something like that on hand, and who it must have belonged to before he gave it to her. Honestly though, it really didn't matter at that point. She chose to create her own by using her spells that Magus Ten had taught her.

She gazed proudly in the mirror at her reflection. She nodded in satisfaction at the black, silk, flowing garment. The sleeves were long, flowing, and left her shoulders bare. The dress itself, flowed over her as if it were made of water, and clung to her like a lover. She chose soft, black slippers, and black lace gloves. Her hair was spun up into and elegant twist, with tiny tendrils caressing her neck, and on a black velvet choker, her little blue stone rested on her throat.

"You are exquisite, My Dear." The smooth, lusty vampire complimented.

She nodded to him elegantly. "Why thank you, Milord. I made a few adjustments, if you don't mind."

He smiled sexily, and nodded in appreciation. "Not at all. Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm for her to take.

The carriage was a full coach made of ebony, with windows that were covered by a dark green velvet, soft leather seats, and pulled by four of the most beautiful, large black horses she'd ever seen in her life. She pulled her black, velvet-lined cloak a little more tightly around her, and was assisted to her seat.

_**~xoxo~**_

Had Ren not taken his natural form, he would have never been able to keep up with them. The black horses had obviously been enchanted. They flew across the roads so quickly, that a journey that would take days, took only an hour. Their final destination was a place that he thought he would never see again, the Western Fae Kingdom. His homeland.

He'd only met their esteemed host once before, when he was with his father and still only a small child. The host, Hiroaki Ogata was much younger at that point as was being trained by his father to take over the estates one day. Thankfully as Sir Ren, he was always welcome without invitation to these events, in several kingdoms. His gentlemanly behavior and kind demeanor, were known far and wide by humans and the mystical, especially amongst the ladies.

He groaned inwardly as he cast his spell for the formal attire that would be required for the event, and irritably put on his _"happy face"_, the look and smile that he'd come to realize that Kyoko hated. The look and smile that only she had been able to see through, even though she'd not known him as long as the others.

He wanted to drive an Ash stake through the vampire's heart as he cozied up to the dark little fairy, and introduced her as Natsu. He never expected her to behave so coldly to him, cling to her escort, or even show her face at one of these types of gatherings. She'd been warned enough by Ten and Lory not to travel to the fae kingdoms. She had not been announced yet, and there were many out there that would be more than happy to make certain that something like that never happened at all. Well, as long as he was near, he was going to make certain that she was as safe as his father's crown.

"Have you presented her to Duke Ogata yet?" Ren asked curiously.

Hidehito chuckled. "Not yet. I haven't had the opportunity to introduce them yet."

Ren gave him a wide smile that sent shivers down their backs. "Allow me the pleasure. I'm certain that I saw Lady Itsumi arrive only moments ago. I heard her mention that she hadn't seen you in ages."

Hidehito didn't know how Sir Ren knew Natsu or why he was so eager to introduce her, but he certainly wasn't going to get in his way. "Of course. I'm sure you're more acquainted with the Duke than I." Then left the worried little fairy with the imposing male.

_Well, so much for enjoying my first Ball._ She groused inwardly, hiding her displeasure as she took Ren's offered arm, and was escorted to be introduced to the host of the grand gathering.

"Hello, Sir Ren. I do hope that you are enjoying your time with us this evening." He smiled cordially, turned to Kyoko and cheerily asked. "Who is this lovely vision you have with you tonight?"

Ren glanced down at her and allowed a mischievous smile tug at the corners of his lips. He cleared his throat. "I apologize, this would be Her Royal Highness Lady Kyoko of the Eastern Kingdoms." Oh yes, he announced her alright, just loud enough for a few to hear and spread it around the large ballroom. The two fae that were most likely returning to the cottage of Magus Lory, were her protectors and ladies-in-waiting, and at the moment were very likely far beyond their capacity of patience as they made their way back to await the return of their charge while she attended this celebration created just to celebrate.

If one had ever had the desire to watch a vampire grow more pale than they were already known to be, that would have been the very moment to do so. That was also the moment that the lusty male decided not to carry on with his plans for the young female later on in the evening. No, the poisonous fairy blood would not cross his lips, and she most certainly would **NOT** be joining him in eternity.

Duke Ogata's eyes went wide, and he bowed deeply. "Please forgive me Your Royal Highness. I wasn't aware of your attendance or more care would have been taken to accommodate you."

Blushing, and now very flustered because of what her new escort had done, she gracefully curtsied. "No, no... That isn't necessary, Duke. You need not make special arrangements for me. Thank you for the thought to do so. I am grateful that you allowed me to attend your wonderful gathering, though I am new to all of this." She told him with a gracious smile.

A small smile was returned. "It is understandable. Not to worry, we all have had to live with humans. Why I myself, was not introduced into court until I was 19 years old. I'm certain that you will fit quite nicely." He reassured her. "Well, if you'd please excuse me, I must tend to the others. It was a privilege to meet you." He bowed gallantly to her and left to tend to his other guests.

"Why did you do that?" He could almost feel her anger and fear. "Magi Ten and Lory told me that I wasn't supposed to be announced until my parents knew." She hissed.

"Well then, I suppose it's fortunate that they do. They sent your ladies-in-waiting with Magus Lory." He told her with a bit of anger in his tone, but kept it cordial.

"I'm not ready for this. I not sure I even want to do this yet." She was externalizing her thoughts, not really caring if anyone heard at the moment. "I don't even know what to do."

"We all have things that we are forced into that we don't want to do, but we do it. There are things in my life that I would prefer didn't exist, but they do and I tolerate them. Now, after this little soirée, you will return with me to Magi Ten and Lory, and you will prepare yourself for your duties, like the royalty that you are." He told her firmly.

It was like a slap in the face. He wasn't referring to her as an unwanted responsibility, he was talking about his own responsibilities as Sir Ren _**and**_ Prince Kuon, but everything he'd said to her fit right in with her self-debasing thoughts. _All this time he could be spending with the one that he loves, and he has to spend time searching for me._ She bowed her head so that he wouldn't see her tears, and nodded. "You're absolutely right Lord Tsuruga... I apologize for taking you away from your duties with my childish behavior. I will no longer trouble you with my antics. Thank you for giving me your thoughts on the matter... _If you do not mind, I would very much like to retire for the evening._" She finished quietly.

So, they said their goodbyes and once they were outside, they both took their fairy forms. They would make better time this way, otherwise they would either be seen by predators, hunters, or experience some unknown danger along the way.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

The situation was stunning, yet terrible. Once he saw her full fairy form, he knew there would most likely be trouble. Her skin was as white as the freshest winter snow; her hair as black as pitch; her eyes were still golden, but the whites had turned black, and there was a fiery red ring that circled her irises on the outer edge; her fingernails and toenails were a natural, shiny black; her lips were a dark crimson, and her skin had little markings that resembled black rose vines with thorns. All that was left of her clothing was what was necessary to cover the important parts. She honestly didn't care anymore at this point. It wasn't like he or anyone else were going to suddenly find her attractive, and like all royalty she assumed that she would be wed to whomever her parents picked for her. So...it really didn't matter anymore, Lord Tsuruga was right. She had her duties and he, his. At least that's what her senses were telling her, and it would seem that her little dark minions, that had chosen to stay with her, heartily agreed.

"_He's not your kind Mistress. He couldn't possibly understand or appreciate you. It's much better this way." _Her main demon whispered in her ear, as it sat on her shoulder for the flight home. She glanced over at her flight companion, and wondered what he was thinking, admired his beautifully, brilliantly colored wings, and his graceful movements.

She sighed inwardly. _It doesn't matter even if I'm royalty... I'll never be good enough for someone that beautiful.__ It's really no wonder that he doesn't like me, he's a light fairy._ She inhaled slowly and deeply to calm her tears. She was not about to allow any man to see her cry. She didn't allow that with Sho and she certainly wouldn't let him. _Stop thinking about him, Kyoko... He will never be yours. Someone already owns his heart._ She closed her eyes, allowed the thought to stab through her heart, and blocked out the unwanted thoughts, then relaxed once her veins felt as though they had ice running through them. Numb was the best option. It would make everything easier, now and in the future.

He was worried. Worried about how much she'd changed in so little time. Worried that they wouldn't make it to Lory's or Ten's cottage before dawn. Worried about what the daylight would do to one of her kind. It really wasn't something he'd actually considered until now. Yuki had never really stayed around him after dawn, so it was never really an issue. He supposed that Lory would know, considering his best friend had stayed with the mage before. However, Yukihito wasn't like Kyoko. He didn't have the markings, his wings at least had the colors of autumn on them, and he didn't have those frightening, yet beautiful eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

She glanced at him, no longer feeling those feelings. Actually without feeling anything at all, the numbness had served its purpose. Unknown to either of them, her heart would be frozen for a very long time. Time enough, she hoped before, for her to stop thinking of him, his girl, and for her heart and head to align. "I'm fine Lord Tsuruga. Thank you for asking."

Every time she addressed him so formally, it felt like a slap. "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked with irritation.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know..." Her eyes quickly shut, and he watched in horror as she began her rapid descent.

"_**KYOKO!**_" He screamed, as he followed her down, hoping to catch her or at least break her fall in some way. Once he finally found her, he rushed to her body. She had little wisps of smoke rising from her, her left side was slightly burned, she was covered in scrapes and cuts, her left ankle was obviously broken, and her right wrist appeared to be injured too. He removed his cloak and quickly covered her, to protect her from the early morning sun, then scooped her up, and raced to Magus Ten's cottage nearby, where she could be healed.

* * *

"I don't understand, Ten. Why exactly is she like this?!" Lory ranted as he paced back and forth in her sitting room, while she delicately sipped her tea. It had been days since Kyoko's accident, and she had only just awakened. She was being cared for in shifts by Kanae, Chiori, Maria, some strange little creatures, and more often than not... Ren.

Ten sighed, and glanced up at him once he began to calm down. "Darling, could you please be more specific? Are you asking about the burns, the injuries, her appearance, her servants, or perhaps you could mean why she is so emotionally cold?" She asked with a cocked brow.

His palm slapped the table, rattling his teacup and her saucer, along with the spoons, cream decanter, and the sugar bowl. "I want answers to all of those damned questions! I want to know why I'm going to have to tell her parents, that she has become a true dark fae of yore!"

Ten sat her cup down and sighed. "If you'd like to know the truth, in all honesty she has never experienced love until only just recently. She was raised as a servant, by servants that were too busy to raise a child, much less a changeling. All I can truly say is, it's very fortunate for her that she was never discovered. As an infant, we would have never found her before she perished at the edge of the forest. She has accepted the fact that she is of royal blood, and that any relationship that she has in the future will be for political reasons. She has resigned herself to _**her facts**_, that love is only a fantasy for her and will _**never**_ exist, and there is absolutely nothing **YOU** can do to change that! You have your answer, now calm yourself and stop pacing a hole in my beautiful floor." She finished trying to control her anger. Why couldn't he ever understand that the world did not work like he wished, and that not every couple married for love like King Kuu and Queen Juliena? In fact, it was just the opposite for Kyoko's parents.

If one would look back on the history of King Kazu and Queen Saena, they had married _**very**_ young and it was most certainly for political advantages. Kyoko was the required heir to prevent the populace from becoming uneasy, and the fulfillment of their original contract to carry on the bloodline. They had preferred a son, but one makes due with what one is given. Yes, it was unfortunate that she had been taken, and her parents did grieve in their own way, but never in such a way that a normal parent would be expected. So yes, it was just as Kyoko had surmised and how Ten had informed Lory. Kyoko would never be married for love, and the only reason they would have sent her to Ten when she was younger, was simply for the fact that they didn't have the time, nor the desire to rear a child. Ten had applied for the position mostly because she wanted to change things. She didn't want Kyoko to be reared in a loveless environment. Yet, many years later, that is exactly how things had come to head. The future Queen of the Eastern Kingdoms' fate had been sealed the moment she was taken from her crib.

* * *

He wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. Announcing her at Duke Ogata's party as he did, brought a significant amount of attention to her. Word of her, her elegance, and her regal behavior at said party reached her parents and she would be returning to them to take her rightful position as soon as she healed from the ignorant and careless behavior of a guardian that wasn't aware of the strengths and weaknesses of a true dark fae.

Yes, Lory had reprimanded him after word of the events finally reached him through a few sources that attended the party. He was incensed. Once she awakened, Ren was no longer allowed to stay by her side or care for her as he had done while she was unconscious. Lory had hoped to keep her much longer with him and Ten, but now his hand was being forced by her parents. Her handmaidens had understandably reported everything they had discovered, and now the girl and Ten would be leaving their little forest, Lory, Maria, and Sir Ren behind. They would not be returning. Ten would remain with the princess as her permanent Royal Advisor and Mage. She would continue to be her teacher, advisor, caretaker, and somewhat adoptive mother, just as Lory was for Ren/Kuon.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

She had been in the stupid castings that Magus Ten had put on her ankle and wrist for a month and a half. It felt so exhilarating be able to move freely, enjoy the moonlight on the lake, and just relax. They would be leaving this forest soon by order of her mother and father. They were anxious for her to take her place, and assume her duties as she was expected. From what Ten had told her, it wouldn't be long before she was introduced at court, and the prospective suitors from the surrounding kingdoms would soon flock to see her. However, considering her new state of being, suitors could very well be a problem. For her safety she would need to remain in her kingdom, her body would not be able to tolerate the horrible effects that sun would bring anywhere else, and said suitors would most definitely be expected to exceed certain standards. Standards that were set by her abilities, and needless to say, the bar would be set very high.

Long ago, at the beginning of time, as the angels fell from the heavens, it was believed that these beings had become and created the fae. The light fairies and others like them, were those that kept their innocence, love, and embraced the light. The dark fairies embraced the night, the darkness, and everything that dwelt within. Love was kept from them. Others did not see them as worthy of such an emotion, if they chose to skulk in the darkness and consort with demons.

She knew the origin stories, Ten and her handmaidens had filled her in during her time of healing. She understood weeks ago why Lord Tsuruga stopped coming to visit Magus Ten. He was of the light, and Ten had chosen her, along with the darkness. She was never told how he was forbidden to come near her again. How Lory had told him that unless he accepted who he was, he would never see her again. Lord Tsuruga was not of royal blood, His Royal Highness of the Light, Prince Kuon Hizuri was, and the closest that Lord Tsuruga would ever come to her again, would be if he was invited to the ball announcing her marriage and/or her coronation, whichever came first. However, if Prince Kuon's parents offered his hand in marriage to her, _**he**_ would have access to her. Finally, was the not so small fact that their cottage had been cloaked to all, unless they were dark fae, or the mage that was dedicated to her and her family. Therefore to Lory, Maria, Ren, and Ruto, their eyes were not able to see the cottage; although, the other dark creatures that were created by the dark fae and those that were aligned with them, could now see their cottage clearly.

Only one creature willingly approached, they lay quietly at the dark female's feet as if he were her personal guardian and pet. He had only remembered seeing her once in his life, and even though his master explicitly told him not to go near the beautiful fairy, he couldn't resist.

The stoic female allowed the tawny-furred wolf to follow her, lay at her feet, and sleep near her on the floor. She wasn't sure why she'd allowed Sho these privileges, she supposed that it was because he was the only one that knew her before she was royalty. He was a reminder to her, to never again allow a man into her heart, not human, not fae.

Sho whimpered when he saw her stoic demeanor change at the thoughts of Sir Ren. He gently nuzzled her hand and licked her fingers to catch her attention. _What bothers you so, Mistress?_

She sighed, shook her head, and gave him a wry smile. "Don't you have other things to worry about, Sho? Why do you cling to me, even though you have no memory of your past?" She murmured petting his head. "You should return to your master, Reino." She told him.

He sat stubbornly on the ground next to her leg, and snuggled more closely to her. _I will never leave you alone, Mistress._ He thought, wishing that he could speak her language.

"You need not worry. I can understand what you say." She told him.

_May I go with you, when you leave?_ He asked almost as a small child would.

She nodded. "You will be a reminder of a lesson that I should never forget."

He smiled happily. _Then I will make sure you'__ll__ never forget. I will do the best that I can, so that Mistress will be proud of me, __and find me useful__._

She cocked an eyebrow and nearly laughed. "Indeed you will… _Indeed you will_. I'm certain that you will constantly remind me. I thank you in advance for your services, young wolf."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It may not work. You know how your parents feel. They may refuse outright." Lory warned as he sat and discussed the pending reunion between the Hizuri family and his charge.

He would do what he needed to. If it meant renouncing his title, giving up his position, and becoming a Duke, he would do it. If he needed to leave his kingdom and become a citizen of the Eastern Kingdom to get what he wanted, he would do that. His heart had been half-darkened long ago when he watched his best friend die because of him. He had ventured far from home and Rick had followed to protect him in those shadow lands where demons dwell. A place not suited for a perfect creature of the light, but he was very young, bold, and very self-confident. He had felt invincible before he watched his caretaker ripped apart by demons.

He shook his head. "They won't refuse. I love her. I will do what is needed."

Lory sighed out. "I'll warn you now, you will not find her or the capitol unless you accept yourself completely. You will not be able to see her. The only reason you can communicate with Yuki is the simple fact that he crosses over during the days of the full moon. Just as she would never find you without accepting the tiny glimmer of light within her."

He shook his head. "I suppose we should prepare for our departure as well then."

Kuon nodded in agreement. This past year with Kyoko and Ten, he had learned much. He had discovered many things about himself. He recited similar spells that Kyoko had for her own disguises, and recovered his long forgotten visage in a cloud of dark mist.

Lory shook his head once again, instantly realizing why he had so much trouble before the little dark fae came into their lives. "You should take care around the King and Queen, Kuon. They may not understand."

Kuon looked at him with confusion.

"You shall learn soon enough, Boy. Prepare yourself, I would like to leave at dawn." Lory commanded.

Kuon nodded. "Of course." He told him and left the cottage to give some final farewells to the locals.

* * *

He stood staring at the empty clearing by the lake, in the moonlight. This was all his fault. In more ways than one and he knew it deep down. She'd been behaving strangely since that night he spoke to Bo, the little chicken. He had a hunch that it was her, and if it was, he regretted nothing more than all the misunderstandings that it had caused. Now he was standing here in the clearing where Ten's cottage used to stand. Everything was gone. No cottage, no garden, no flowers, no Kyoko… everything was gone. He wondered if she still kept his stone or had rid herself of it once she completely accepted her lot in life.

He winced a little in pain at that thought, remembering the last conversation they'd had. The words that he had said at the ball about responsibility. It would be like her to think he considered her an unwanted duty. He felt a tear streak down his cheek at that horrible thought.

"She's gone you know." Reino commented as he walked to the bank of the lake and sat quietly, looking up at the moon. "She took her puppy with her too." He grimaced. He didn't want to think what she would do to him if she decided she didn't want Sho around anymore.

Kuon turned to leave.

"Take care Prince. Her kind will kill you if you enter without invitation." Reino called out to his back, as he left.

Kuon knew the risks, but he also knew that Reino was exaggerating. He and Yuki had been friends for years.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

The Fairy kingdoms in the east and west are carefully shrouded in mystery. Protected from the eyes of all humans. Unless they are invited by the fae, they are not allowed to enter and see all there is to offer. Once a mortal is allowed to enter, they must take care. If anything that is offered is ingested, they will forget their families and friends. They will be turned into animals or servants. The only exception would be those with magic in their blood, such as the Takarada Clan or the Woods Clan. Those two families are of the few that were granted amnesty long ago.

It had been so long since she'd set foot in this dark place. It was something deep down in her nature that caused her to relish the feel of the dark magic that kept the Eastern Kingdom alive. She felt free and she could see that finally, so did her charge. "Can you feel it Your Highness?" She whispered to the girl as they shared the window of their dark coach.

Kyoko nodded quietly. "Is it always this… powerful?" It was the only word she could find to describe the energy running through her veins. She felt as though she had lightening coursing through her body.

Ten gave her a quick sharp nod. "More so for you, Milady. Most of your kind can feel it, but you draw a more pure power from it. As long as there is darkness… be it night, be it the creatures that dwell in it… or even the ill intentions of humanity, you will draw power from it. Just as the creatures of the light draw from the sun, you draw from the darkness." She explained.

"So it is true then. Lord Tsuruga could have never seen me." She commented absently as she stroked the soft fur of the animal that lay his head in her lap.

"It is possible, yes. However, one never really knows what the heart holds. I am truly sorry that things crumbled as they did. Perhaps one day, you will find one that will touch your heart again, that returns the sentiment." She told her as she stroked the girl's hair.

Kyoko glanced at her with a somewhat sour look. "I seriously doubt I will allow something such as that. I have my duties and others have theirs. Love will not taint my fate as I have allowed it to before. _There is no __longer __room for it_."

Ten sat back in her seat and silently watched the two handmaidens as they quietly spoke to each other about what was awaiting them at their destination.

* * *

"You will never be able to deceive them if you show that unhappy look, Kuon. They are expecting a happy, willing heir, that is eager to meet with his marriage prospects, and take his place as future King of the Western Kingdoms. Not the unhappy rogue that gave his heart to the enemy." Lory teased.

"Shut up, old man! She was not, nor will she ever be the enemy! I refuse to take the hand of anyone, but her." He snarled, and Lory could see the darkness rolling off of him.

"And yet you still fail to control that." Lory shook his head. "Kuon, you may have jumped headlong into it, but you have yet to accept it and control it. Do you actually believe that others will be as lenient as Kuu and Juli if they witness the truth? They will turn on them, Kuon. Are you absolutely certain that you are ready to face your decision?" He prodded.

Kuon nodded. "I apologize Magus Lory. Thank you for bringing important matters to my attention. I will not falter again."

Lory groaned. "That is not why I brought it to your attention, boy… Never mind, you will understand in time. When you choose to present yourself." He finished in frustration. _How many times do I need to tell him that he will never see her again if he does not accept himself! Bah! He'll figure it out in time… I hope_.

* * *

"Wh-What is this? I thought our travels would only take us over land." Kyoko asked with worry, as their coach traveled the road that led to the coast.

Ten smiled and shook her head. "My Princess… Yes, the Eastern Kingdom does flow over the lands were you once dwelt; however, the capitol is in the far, far Northeast. We must travel by ship, and before we reach our destination, you will find that it is much colder than the lands closest to the Western Kingdom.

For humans, the journey would perhaps take months. Fortunately, we are traveling by ship with enchantments. It shouldn't take more that a few days, then we will travel by coach once again to our final destination." Ten finished her explanation and pulled out an old leather-bound book.

Kyoko gave her a confused look as the small woman placed the large tome in her lap.

Ten tapped the book with her slender finger. "That my dear Princess is the histories of the four kingdoms. It will do you well to learn as much as you can before our arrival. Once you are finished, I will brief you on your duties, and those that you will need to acquaint yourself with. The sons, and daughters of the nobility. You will also need to be familiar with their parents."

Kyoko nodded quietly.

"After you have familiarized yourself with that information. I will tutor you on the Northern, Southern, and Western Kingdoms, and their royalty. Their sons will most likely be the royalty that is sent for your hand. Although, I'm not certain of the Western Kingdom, our relations with them have been somewhat strained since the dawn of time, and I haven't been able to glean any information on their son, Prince Kuon Hizuri. Too many conflicting rumors of him." Ten shook her head. Everything she'd heard on the boy had been from one end of the spectrum of information to the other, and the not so small fact that they were the Light Fairies, sworn enemies of the Dark. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to suddenly walk into enemy territory, bow down before her and ask for her hand.

Kyoko's eyes flickered briefly with something, unnoticed by Ten. _Kuon? Prince Kuon? Could he and Corn be the same?_ She shook her head a little to rid herself of the ridiculous thought. _There's no way a fairy prince, from the Light Kingdom, could be my Corn. No, TH__E__ Fairy Prince of the Western Kingdoms. It __i__s not possible. He was just a lonely little boy, entertaining a weepy little girl. Corn is not __THE Prince__ Kuon_.

Sho nudged her knee, and gave her a worried look. _Mistress? You seem troubled_.

Kyoko patted him on the head with a small, reassuring smile. "Not to worry, Sho. It was just a few silly, childish thoughts."

The tawny wolf nodded and resumed his place at her feet.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

"Do we really have to travel like this?" Kuon groaned in complaint to Lory.

Lory chuckled. "Your parents wouldn't have it any other way."

Kuon shifted restlessly in his too comfortable seat, in the white coach with gold trim, being pulled swiftly through the skies by two, white winged horses.

"Here..." Lory dropped a large book in Kuon's lap. "Read this to keep your mind busy."

Kuon furrowed his brow. "What is this?"

"It's the latest intelligence on the other kingdoms." Lory smirked, knowing that the boy would just dive into it to discover everything he could on the Eastern Kingdom, and he was right. He shook his head as Kuon immediately turned to those particular pages. He would not like what he would find.

Kuon's brow furrowed as he read. He looked up at Lory. "What does this mean?"

Lory shook his head, and sighed. It was information that they had received from their sources the morning just before they'd left their little forest. "What it means Kuon, is that she will be crowned Queen of the Eastern Kingdoms during the week of her return. Her parents have been preparing for it from the moment they discovered her. They will be separating at that point, to return to their former lands." Lory looked at him sadly. He always hated it when love didn't work. It was just as Ten had told him, and this had confirmed it. "They married at a very young age, for political advantages. The princess was only a fulfillment of duty."

Kuon winced a little at that phrase. "Fulfillment of duty." He murmured.

Lory sighed. "Yes, Kuon. Most pure dark fae harbor no affection for their offspring, and what you saw is the purest that I've ever seen in my own time."

"So, what you are saying, is that she will never love me..." He said quietly.

Lory shook his head. "Does that discourage you of your quest? Will you so easily be swayed to not pursue your heart? If that is truly the case, then you are not worthy of such a creature. To have the love of a being not known for love, would truly be a blessing." He finished, leaving Kuon to his readings and thoughts. He couldn't begin to imagine what their children would be like. To join those two kingdoms would be quite a miraculous feat. To combine two kingdoms, that had been at odds from the beginning, would be an accomplishment indeed.

* * *

She wasn't completely heartless. She sighed, knelt down, ran her hands over his fur, and murmured a spell. "There… Is that better?" She asked the formerly, shivering lupine.

He nodded. _A bit itchy, but much warmer. Thank you ever so much, Mistress_. He shook out the fluffy new growth of winter fur and sighed at the warmth it gave him.

Ten smiled softly as she watched the pair. _Perhaps there is still a small glimmer._ She thought as she watched the girl aid the wolf's winter fur growth, to keep him warm. _Perhaps the boy is better for her this way._ She had thought many times to return Sho to his former self, but something always stayed her hand in it. Now she could see that it was much better for both of them this way. As her pet, he would always have a warm home in her icy heart. _Perhaps one day he w__ill__ help melt it._

_They smell strange, don't you think Mistress? _He commented of the sailors that were taking them to their new home.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

_Well, it's a new smell to me. It's not fear. It almost smells like respect, but there is something else mixed in with it, when they come near you._ He told her, then growled low at another that came near. _It's almost like Master Reino's smell, but not as sweet, and certainly not as sweet as S__ir__ Ren's smell when near you._ He contemplated.

"Mm-hmm, I'm sure it's nothing. You shouldn't worry yourself over it." She turned away from the railing of the ship, and looked at her lupine companion. "Are you hungry? It's near dinner time."

_Do you think they'll serve mutton tonight?_ He asked excitedly.

She let out a small giggle. _Tastes certainly never change, do they?_ "If not, perhaps they will serve venison, or squab."

He wagged his tail excitedly. _Are squab those little birds? I do so love those tasty little birds. Their eggs are good too_.

She patted him on the head. "When we reach home, I will be certain to ask the cook for a roast leg of mutton or squab for you."

He gave her a timid look with ears flat and tail down. _Would you allow ale too?_ He asked quietly. _Master Reino used to let me have ale._ He told her.

She smiled softly, and nodded. "You miss him, don't you?"

He looked up at her as they walked to their quarters. _I do a bit, sometimes. He was my alpha. He raised me from a cub. __I suppose he was like a father is to humans._ He explained.

She nodded her head solemnly. _I would hope a better father than what you had Shotaro_. "I see." She said quietly. "Was he a good father to you?" She asked.

He gave her his wide lupine smile. _Why of course! He was the best father a cub could have! _He answered happily.

"That's good." She told him as they entered their quarters and settled in for the evening.

* * *

"Grandfather?..." Maria looked up at Lory and whispered. "Why does Kuon look so upset?"

Lory cast a spell to hide their conversation. "He has lost something very important, and doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get it back."

"Should we return to the forest, so that he may retrieve it?" She asked innocently.

Lory shook his head. "No sweet child, what he has lost has been taken far away. There is a possibility that he will never see it again." He said sadly.

"Where is it? I might be able to look for it for him." She offered.

Lory shook his head once again. "No Maria, this is something he must search for himself. Otherwise, he will not appreciate it for what it is to him. He will take it for granted."

"Oh…" She answered as Lory lowered the privacy bubble around them. "Grandfather?" She asked quietly, once again. "Will we ever see Ten and Princess Kyoko again."

"I'm not sure, My Dear." He answered, not noticing Kuon's glance toward them. "We may one day, but her kingdom is far away, and we must have permission from them and others to visit. It may be a very long time before we see them again." He answered truthfully.

"Why did she have to go?" Maria pouted sadly as she stroked her pet spider.

Lory sighed. "She needed to go back to her kingdom, where she belongs. They need for her to use everything she learned with us and Ten, to help her people and keep them safe."

"Is that why Mother Ten left too?" Maria asked.

Lory nodded. "She is her Royal Advisor, just as I am to Prince Kuon. Just as you will be in the distant future, if you are chosen by one of the kingdoms."

She stared down at her hand, stroking the very large spider for awhile, then looked up at Lory. "I want to be like you and Mother Ten." She announced.

Lory chuckled. Knowing her superiority in the dark arts, he had no doubt that she would one day be a mage in the court of her Sister of the Heart. "I have no doubt that you will be, My Dear; however, if you chose to practice where we are going, you mustn't allow anyone to see what you are capable of. You will have to practice in private, behind locked doors.

Maria furrowed her brow.

Lory touched his finger to his lips to quiet her questions. "Others will not understand, and label you a spy or traitor. I will not abide by my granddaughter being banished from her home at the age of seven." He warned.

Maria nodded sadly. "I understand Grandfather. I will only practice when I know for certain that I will not be discovered."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

Always the same. It was eternally caught in two particular seasons: spring or summer, and he absolutely hated it with a passion. He'd hated it from the very beginning. It was one of the many reasons that he had chosen to stay with Lory long after the required amount of time. Had it not been for his favorite little dark fae, he would have never left the Dark Forest, but now here he was, trapped in an eternal spring/summer, where everything was always new, bright, and cheerful.

Only he knew the absolute dark side to the worshipers of the light. They may have shown their love to everyone that didn't know them, but they certainly had no tolerance for even the slightest bit of darkness. Those that loved with all of their hearts, were also capable of hating with them too. They were close-minded, and could stab you in the back like the most devious of humans, but were careful not to let that little secret ever leave the borders of the Western Kingdom.

He wondered if this is what it felt like to Kyoko when she fully accepted the darkness, without the aid of love to temper it. No, perhaps it was far more potent. He thought as he remembered how she fell from the sky, unconscious, and smoldering. His torment was far less, as he felt the slight pricking sensation on his fair skin. The pain was tolerable, and to get to her via his parents, he would endure it. As Lory and he discussed, a political marriage between the Eastern and Western Kingdoms would be quite advantageous. The real trick would be trying to convince Kuu and Juli. As beings of light, they believed, like the rest of their kind, that the Dark Fae did not deserve or were capable of the emotion of love, and they certainly would not allow a marriage without it. Lory now knew for a fact that those beliefs were narrow-minded and ridiculous. He had witnessed that emotion from, who was most likely now, _**The**_ Dark Queen.

Standing in the private meeting room with Kuon, and his parents, Lory was trying to control his irritation caused by this impromptu _interrogation_. Apparently the Royal Family was invited to the Coronation of the Dark Fae Queen, and they wanted to know why she felt bold enough to invite them.

Lory glanced at Kuon, wondering if the boy would speak up or let his parents, once again, trample his desires. Force on him their choice of his life-mate.

"Does it really matter? From what I see, she is reaching out to us peacefully, and you can't find it in your heart to respond in a like manner." Kuon grumbled. "As an outside observer, it would seem to me that the Dark Fae are behaving in a far more peaceful manner than you. It would also seem as though you would be more than willing to behave inhospitably towards them, yet not once in our history have they attacked us. In fact, they moved their lands and capital as far away as possible from us. Tell me Mother… Father… What would the world be without the darkness? What would it be without the night? What would life be without winter or autumn? How would life be without death? Would you appreciate it?"

Juli sputtered at the implications, and Kuu voiced them. "I see… It appears that what we had feared is the truth. Our son has been corrupted by the darkness." He turned to Lory. "This is your doing. We sent him with you to cure his sickness, and it only festered." He hissed. "Lory Takarada, you are no longer welcomed. You have two days to gather your belongings. If you choose to remain, you will be punished for your failure."

Kuon looked at Lory in panic. "_**NO**_! You can't do this! He did nothing, this was not his decision! It was mine!" He pleaded with them as they watched the darkness roll off of their _formerly perfect_ son, in shock.

"H-How?" Kuu stammered as Juli sobbed piteously.

Lory cocked a brow and sat in a chair next to the hearth. "Do you want honesty? Or would you prefer a truth more suitable to your delicate palate?" Lory asked sarcastically. There was no point in being cordial, they had already passed their judgment on him.

"I want the truth, Lory." Kuu growled.

Lory looked at Kuon. "Kuon, I believe that Maria was looking for you earlier."

Kuon nodded and left the room.

Kuu furrowed his brow. Why was his son obeying the mage? Why was he behaving as if Lory were his father? "Explain..."

"To be perfectly honest with you Kuu, you did this… You created him and the darkness within. You allowed it to fester by attending to him only when it was convenient to you. I'm not saying that you don't love him. I am saying that you only tended to him in brief moments, and then smothered him when you did. You were inconsistent. When Rick was killed, he was pulled into the darkness and embraced by it. Before that time, you allowed family to abuse him out of jealousy, believing their lies about him. Always being told by them that he wasn't good enough to take the throne, to follow his father. When you gave him to me, he was drowning in the darkness that he now controls, and now you are reminding him that Dark Fae are not worthy of love, while he is becoming one. You, Your Royal Highness are telling your own son, that he is not capable of or worthy of your love." Lory stood from his seat. "Now, if you would excuse me," He bowed elegantly. "I have some packing to do… I have been banished after all."

Kuu and Juli stood in shocked silence as they watched the door close behind Lory. Everything he had told them, they knew as truth. They had known for a long time, but ignored the problem from the very beginning. They didn't want to believe that their own family had ruined him, tortured him, and led him into the dark power that he'd sought out when younger to protect himself.

Juli looked up at Kuu with tears in her eyes. "Kuu, what do we do?"

He sighed, and sat roughly in the chair that Lory had occupied, running his fingers through his hair. "I… I think we should apologize to them. Then make a decision on this corruption that is swallowing our son, and his advisor."

* * *

"You look so lovely, My Dear." Ten cooed to her charge as she assisted with the final preparations of the Coronation. She turned to her two guards. "Who should we expect today, ladies?"

After running around all morning, preparing for the extravagant event, Chiori and Kanae were thoroughly exhausted. "Mo… I believe we should expect the Northern and Southern Kingdoms, along with their Royal Families."

"As expected, the Western Kingdom's Royal Family has declined, but did send an ambassador… I believe her name is Kimiko Morizumi. She's known to travel between both kingdoms frequently." Chiori told them as she scanned the written information in her personal notes.

Ten sighed inwardly as she arranged Kyoko's hair. _It's a shame that Sir Ren won't be attending. __It would have been nice to see them again__._

Kyoko sighed exhaustively. "Is there anything in particular that I should be aware of?" She was learning quickly as far as what her duties as a queen entailed.

Chiori nodded. "Your potential suitors from the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. Prince Cedric of the North is rumored to have an unhealthy obsession regarding our kind. He has been known to comment on the _sublime beauty_ of the _**pure**_ Dark Fae. He is also the cousin to Prince Kuon of the Western Kingdom." She said dryly.

"Mo… Disgusting light demons." Kanae grumbled in irritation.

Kyoko glanced at her and sighed. "And?"

Chiori looked back down at her notes. "Ah yes, from the South we have Prince Hiromune. From what intelligence we have been able to gather on him, he is a bit carefree and has a self-declared rivalry with both of the Northern and Western princes. He is also a staunch supporter and ally to our Kingdom, Your Highness."

Kyoko nodded to her attendants, dismissing them. Sho sat before her and lay his head in her lap after the doors had closed. She seemed restless and he'd noticed that petting him always calmed her mind. He'd decided before they left the Dark Forest, that he would do anything he could if it would make her happy, and keep her safe. Even if it was allowing her to just pet him.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

He lay there next to her on the floor of her chambers, injured and whimpering. Lamenting the fact that they had harmed his mistress and he had not been able to prevent it. The blood from his injuries, mingled with the blood from the wings that had been viciously torn from her body. Desperately, he nuzzled her hand in an attempt to awaken his poisoned mistress. In a final effort, before succumbing to the darkness, Sho's howl reverberated throughout the castle forlornly, drawing her guards, her attendants, and Magus Ten.

Her Captain of the Guard, sent for Physician Anna, and carried her to her bed, gently placing her on the covers. Kanae and Chiori tended to her wolf, shocked that he was quickly healing, naturally.

"Leave the wolf, only silver will harm him." Ten snapped at the girls. She looked up at Captain Ushio. "How did this happen? Who did this?"

Upon the armoire, securely fastened by an iron dagger, covered in the queen's blood, was a note._ {The sickness that has corrupted our family ends with you. May you never see the light, Queen Demon.} _Stamped by the royal seal of the Western Kingdom in red sealing wax.

Upon reading the note, Ten immediately cast a spell that would spare the Queen's life in a long, deep sleep. Time had halted the poison flowing through her veins. "Better to sleep, than to die." Magus Ten murmured. She turned to the two teary-eyed handmaidens. "I would like to speak to you in private."

Kanae and Chiori nodded, gathered around Ten, then assisted in casting the spell that would render anyone in the room temporarily deaf to their conversation.

"I want you to find somewhere to hide her. I do not care where, as long as it is far from those demons. We will veil it, and place guardians. Go quickly!" She finished and the pair swiftly left to search for a safe place to hide their Queen and friend.

Ten turned to the wolf when she heard his whimper of pain, and watched as he recovered. Kneeling down next to him, she stroked him, and softly spoke. "Young wolf, I have put your mistress in a state of sleep. She will not die today. I only ask one thing of you." He groaned and nodded. "I ask that you guard her."

His slowly wagged his tail against the cold marble floor, as he still lay on his side, recovering from the injuries.

"Listen carefully… I will give you the ability to speak to others and myself. I will give you the power to protect your mistress, and call out to me, **if** you accept." He wagged his tail again and nodded his head.

She smiled widely. "Very well Sho… This **will** be painful." She warned, and watched as his tail still wagged in acceptance. She quickly cast the spell, and all watched as the male wolf grew to the size of a large draft horse. The witnesses in the room gasped at the sight.

"Magus Ten! What have you done?!" Asked Captain Ushio Kurosaki.

She shook her head and motioned for him to keep quiet. "Speak young wolf."

Sho bowed humbly to the mage. "Thank you dear mage. Thank you for giving me the ability to protect my sleeping mistress. This time I will **not** fail."

She nodded to him. "I know you won't." She turned to follow the two men out of the room, and investigate the whereabouts of the messenger of that letter. "Remain by her side. _**Kill**_ **anyone** that is not myself or Dark Fae." She gave him an order that he didn't need to be told. He would kill them anyway for harming her, and taking her beautiful wings. He knew their faces, and their wretched scents.

* * *

Lory was sitting in his study when it came to him. It had been a horrible few weeks after Kuu and Juli had initially tried to banish him, only to apologize and beg him to return and care for Kuon. The small blue stone, on his desk, pulsed vibrantly with light. His brow furrowed. This was only meant to be an emergency means of contact between him and Ten, but that was long before they had left. Why was she contacting him now? He worriedly grabbed the stone and caressed it to activate it. Immediately the angered voice of Ten assaulted his ears. He had never heard her so angry. "Lory Takarada, you, your family, the demons that you consort with, and Lord Tsuruga are no longer welcomed by the Dark Fae. Your actions are worthy of a declaration of war. Your attempt on the life of the Queen will not go unpunished. If you or the royal family set foot on Dark Fae territory, they should expect a slow and **painful** death." It then cut off, leaving him in shock.

"Ah, I see our ambassador has completed her task." Kuu commented blithely, standing in the doorway.

Lory looked up at him in anger. "What have you done?"

"I only took care of the blight that was tainting my son." Kuu answered not realizing that Kuon was standing behind him.

"What did you do?" Kuon asked with confusion.

"We merely rid ourselves of the sickness that the Dark Fae Queen had cast upon you. You needn't worry. The only effect her death will have on you, will be to rid you of the darkness." Kuu explained thinking that what he and Juli had done was a beneficial thing to all.

"Never..." He mumbled.

"What was that Dear Son?" Kuu asked in true innocence.

"I said… Never in my life have I laid eyes upon a more despicable creature. Never have I felt this much hatred, for anyone." In a horrifying cloud of black mist, Kuu watched as his fair-haired perfect son changed. Pitch-black wings fluttered languidly behind the dark male with ice in his heart and eyes.

"K-Kuon..." Kuu sputtered out.

The new dark fairy shot the older male a scathing glare. "_**Do… Not…**_ mention that vile name **ever** again. Your son is **dead**." He spat out and walked away.

Kuu turned to Lory. "You… You did this! This is all your fault." He still believed that his son was a broken, tainted being, and refused to accept responsibility for his own imperfections.

Lory sighed, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "No… You and Juli did this. I'm sorry, but I and my family will be leaving. I cannot abide by your petty actions of meddling in something that you have no hope of ever understanding." He began packing up his personal belongings, that he'd brought with him. "Maria and I will depart at dusk. Goodbye Kuu. I pity you, and hope that one day you will know the true meaning of love." He stood with his gathered belongings and left to find Maria, to let her know they would be returning to their cottage.

* * *

"Milady, we have discovered a clearing where only Dark Fae may enter. Even when the sun is high, the darkness stands strong with the eternal glow of the moonlight." Kanae informed Ten.

Chiori was still marveling at the monster wolf that Sho had become.

"Where is it?" Ten asked anxiously. She wanted Kyoko to be safe and secure as soon as possible. She wanted her somewhere where the evil fae of the light would never dare harm her again.

"It's deep in the north of the kingdom, hidden well. None would dare venture there. The darkness is so strong that any of the light would surely suffer in the attempt to find her." Kanae explained.

Ten turned to Sho. "Young wolf… are you certain that this is what you want? If your choose to go with her now, you will be saturated with the darkness."

"I accept, great Magus. I shall follow my mistress wherever that may lead." He told her bravely.

Ten nodded. "Very well. I shall cast a spell of protection on you and the maidens. No light shall harm you in your duty."

They would carry her deep into the forest, to her final location. The two women clad in black, chitinous armor with swords and shields, would remain with the now large, shadowy wolf to protect their queen until she was awakened, by her own efforts or those of one that was deserving of her. Very small, the size of a lightning beetle, the handmaidens would live in the trees, hiding their presence until called upon by the unnaturally large wolf, as their queen lay sleeping on a feathery light bed, shrouded in gossamer curtains, illuminated by the eternal soft moonlight, that gently bathed their queen.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

"I'd heard you returned." A familiar voice lilted from behind him, as he sat quietly on the bank of the small lake in the clearing where he'd seen her practice her first moonlight spells. He remained silent and stoic, not able to remove the horrible thoughts from his mind. The echoes of his father's words from many months ago, haunted every waking moment, and the sobs and screams of torturous pain had plagued his dreams for just as long. He had only recently returned to Lory when he discovered that the mage had taken up residence in the cabin they had left behind. It was out of the way, the Western Kingdom was completely unaware of the location, and if one did not know this particular forest, one would not be able to find their way without guidance.

Reino sat quietly next to him in the moonlight and stretched out in the soft grass. "You have an interesting new look. How should I address you Milord?" He asked with a slight lilt of sarcasm.

Kuon shot him a scathing glare. "Don't… _**ever**_… address me as such..." He growled.

"Now, now… it was not my intention to be offensive. I just wanted to know how to properly address you." Reino quickly told him.

Kuon lowered his head to his hands and raked his fingers through his black hair. "Just call me Cain… Cain Heel."

Reino nodded, then heard a familiar sound. It was a common occurrence these past months before his current companion returned. "Shh..." He said quietly. "Say nothing or you will startle her." He pointed to the shimmering apparition just a few steps away from them, sobbing into her hands, with blood stains on the back of her beautiful white nightgown with gold embroidered flowers.

Before Reino could stop him, Kuon was at her side, trying to brush the loose curls of silken black hair from her beautiful golden eyes. The same eyes that shimmered in all their beauty before she was so brutally beaten by life. "Kyoko? Princess?" He called to her unable to touch her. "What happened, My Queen?"

"They took them… They took my ugly wings to give to Corn so that I wouldn't offend him with them anymore. They stabbed Sho and beat him, because he was protecting me, then cut my wings from my body. Kimiko said that they needed them to prove to Corn that I was dead." She sobbed quietly. "Why does Prince Corn hate me so?" She plead for an answer in her sad, sweet, small voice. "I don't understand. I would have given back his magic stone if he'd only asked." She told the pair as her image began to shimmer once again.

"No…" He whispered at first. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" He screamed as he watched her fade.

Reino watched as the former light fairy's aura burst into a cloud of thick black mist, and his purplish-black wings flared from his back in an instant. He approached him from behind, but kept a safe distance. "Calm yourself, Cain. That was a **living** spirit. She is **not** dead." He told him.

Kuon cast a sullen gaze at the werewolf. "How would **you** know?" He hissed out.

Reino pulled a pewter flask from his belt, and tossed it to him, then sat roughly next to the angered fae. He sighed out. "When you've been alive as long as I, and haunted by those that you've taken… Trust me young fae… you know. Considering your new condition…" He pointed to his dark wings. "I doubt you would have trouble searching for her. The fact that she has one of my pack, stokes my desire to make certain that he has not been killed. She did mention that he had been injured."

"I don't need your help werewolf." He growled.

"Ah… still steeped in the pride of the light. It doesn't matter if you **want** our help. We will not be going for **you**… We will be going for our pack member… **My cub**… The one that she gave to me… **My son**." Reino told him stubbornly.

* * *

Magus Ten reached up to stroke the muzzle of the enormous, shadowy beast that now towered above her. "My…how much you have grown, young wolf…"

She smiled as he lowered his head and nudged her. "It's been awhile witch. What news do you bring for us?" He smiled widely, baring his long, sharp teeth.

"Tell me first. What have you been dining on for the locals to refer to you as Fenrir?" She playfully teased.

He twitched his ear and cocked his head, then laughed. "Do they now? I suppose the tasty little light demons that have tried to find Mistress would be the cause. I discovered months ago that their power has gifted us with protection against their nefarious deeds. Nothing that they can do can protect them from their very own power concentrated within me."

"I see. Very resourceful, Oh Great Fenrir." She sat next to the small fire she had kindled. "Now tell me, how fares our queen?"

He settled in close to the fire and she could feel his body heat warming the wintry air around them. She sighed out, pulling a small parcel that contained a small meal. "Would you like some?"

He sniffed then grunted in the negative. "The human village left me a large buck to dine on. I am satisfied." He hung his head a little. "However, Mistress suffers from the terrors of the night and her mind. She cries in her sleep for her wings, for her friends, for us, and laments ever meeting a Prince of the Light named Corn, who gave her his blue stone that takes away the sadness."

She nodded. "Very well… As you know, the light fae are still searching for her… They still claim that she has corrupted their prince. From what I've heard, through my sources, there are rumors that he has turned dark, and left the Western Kingdom without an heir." She looked up at him. "Your pack is searching for you, and a dark fae travels with them… They worry for you young wolf."

He glanced at her with his large grey eyes. "Master Reino?.." He murmured and she silently nodded.

"You have been gone for a long time, Sho. In our time it has only been a year; however, they have been waiting in the Dark Forest, sheltered from time for 100 human years. They are coming to confirm that you are not harmed by what that assassin, sent by King Hizuri, did to you.

Sho snorted then chuckled, and licked his paw. "I believe that Father may be impressed." He smirked. "What do you command Magus Ten?"

She leaned back against the tree. "There will be no creatures of the light with them. They may visit, if they choose. If the dark fae travels with them, use your judgment, but do not kill or eat him. I will tend to him when I return if you feel that he is there to harm her." She advised.

He smiled. "Very well, good witch. I shall do as you ask." He arose from his spot near the fire, returned to the clearing where Kyoko lay sleeping, and curled around her protectively, as her handmaidens slept awaiting the call of her protector.

* * *

"So, this is the place?" He asked the platinum-haired werewolf, staring up at the impossibly tall trees. "How can you be certain?"

Reino looked over at him. "His scent is thick here." He frowned. "So thick it may be difficult to track him."

Miroku patted him on the back. "If we can't track him by scent Brother, we call to him."

Reino gave a small smile and nodded. "I suppose you're right. He will answer if he is here." And thus, they entered the thick, dark forest, wrapped in the depths of winter.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

They wandered that strange forest for what seemed like weeks, hunting for sustenance as they went along. The pack's calls to him were returned, but being unaware of his colossal size, they had no way to detect where his reply had come from. His howl echoed through the forest, giving the illusion of him being closer than he actually was.

Sho knew they were there, but for some reason they were lost and unable to find him. It seemed as though they were closer than before, but they just weren't near enough to find him. He called out to his lupine brothers of the forest, the pack that called him All Father Fenris, and brought them to his side. He asked politely that they guide the strange pack to him, and they set out to find his lost family.

Cain looked out across the snow covered forest, and watched as a beautiful black butterfly flitted to him and then away. "Reino..." He called to the white wolf, and pointed to the, out of place, creature that had caught his attention. "Look!… I think we should follow it." No, he dare not mention that her voice kept calling to him from the moment they entered to search for the clearing where the queen and her companion resided. Calling his given name, Kuon.

Reino smirked at him. "I knew you would come in handy." He turned to his pack, trapped in their lupine form, due to the strange effect of the magic of the forest. "You heard him, follow that black butterfly!" He called out to them as he loped ahead, following the winged dark creature that accompanied them.

_**~xoxo~**_

Sho looked up from where he lay and discerningly sniffed the air. The scents were familiar… all of them. He cocked his head to the side a little, in confusion._ Hmm, I never knew Sir Ren was a Dark Fae… Is this the one that the witch told me about? _He sat pondering as he awaited their arrival. The scouts he had sent, informed him of the Queen's butterfly.

The towering beast leaned down to his mistress and whispered. "Thank you, Mistress… For guiding my family to us."

* * *

Reino and his pack looked up in shock at the hulking beast before them. Sho towered over them at almost twice the height of their fairy traveling companion, very much larger than the largest horse any of them had ever seen. Reino chuckled, and fell to his backside in shock.

"I apologize for shocking you, Father." Sho told him quietly.

Cain/Kuon's eyes went wide at the revelation. "Y-You can speak?"

Sho smirked, and leaned in close to them with his large head. "Very much so, Sir Ren. Magus Ten informed me that we would have visitors." He pulled back and sat before them. "So… What brings you here Sir Ren? It is so unusual that Father would willingly travel with someone such as yourself."

"I wanted to be sure that she was safe." He murmured. "To see if what I dreamt was true."

Sho looked at him warily, and moved slightly to give a view of his sleeping mistress. "As you can see, the poison still courses through her veins from the flowers given to her on the night of her coronation, those years ago."

He moved slightly to get closer to her, and was completely blocked by the titanic beast. "Ah, ah… I have dined on beings such as yourself for lesser offenses towards my mistress." Sho's voice was mirthful, yet filled with stern warning. "However, the witch prefers that I keep you for her. What do you think? Should I eat you?" Sho smiled wolfishly with a twinkle in his eyes, and took more pleasure in the thought of killing this one that he knew he should have had.

He had to see her, he was desperate. He quickly cast a spell to try and subdue her guardian, as Reino and his pack stood back and observed. When the spell hit, the large wolf flinched, and shivered as if it tickled. Sho turned and slapped Kuon's body with his tail, sending him flying into a tree behind him, and collapsing at the base.

Sho walked up to him slowly, and smiled. "Fool, Fae magic no longer affects me, and your blade will not damage my flesh, silver or otherwise." He chuckled at the dazed male, and returned to mistress' side to guard her while they waited for Magus Ten.

Reino shook his head and gave a light chuckle. "You know you shouldn't have done that. He was only here to confirm her safety, as we were for you, Sho."

"He reeks of the bloodline that poisoned her and sliced her wings from her body before my eyes. He will have to do far more to gain my acceptance than just mere concern. You may stay Father, but that treacherous being must leave with the witch when she comes." Sho told him as he finally lay before Kyoko's resting place. "His stench and his presence offends my senses. If I _**must**_ tolerate him, it will be at a considerable distance, preferably locked in a dungeon, or by the order of my mistress or the witch."

* * *

She shook her head at the sight of the sulking dark fairy, separated from the pack of wolves that sat conversing with the larger. "Tsk, tsk, Great Fenrir…" She announced playfully. "To what does **he** merit your punishment?"

Sho looked at the male Dark Fae and scowled, feeling an old dislike rearing its ugly existence within him, but not understanding why. "He exists." He growled petulantly.

She laughed. "My, my… some things never change." She winked at Reino and Miroku. "Gentlemen, how fare you from your long journey?"

Reino smiled. "Well, and you Milady?"

She sighed as she sat elegantly between the white and the pale-golden wolves. "Your child has gained quite a reputation for himself with the local humans." She avoided the question. "They claim that he will one day devour their god Odin, and bring about the end of days." She giggled.

Reino's eyes went wide, and he let out a strong lupine laugh. "Well, that **is** quite impressive." He glanced at Sho, and the young wolf looked away, embarrassed. "For how long have they believed this?"

"Since he arrived… I suppose about 200 human years ago. The others worship him and call him All Father Fenris. He has gained quite a bit of fame, don't you think?" She added. Yes, indeed they had been searching for them for a long while in that forest.

Reino looked at his adoptive son and smiled with pride. "Quite impressive." He turned to look at the sulking Dark Fae behind them. "What do you plan on doing with him? Should I be concerned?"

Ten stretched out her small body and sighed. "No… I only wish to know the truth. There are things that need to be clarified, that make no sense." She sat up. "I just cannot understand why in all the realms, would the Light Fae want to commit such an act of war."

"Will she recover?" Miroku whispered so as not to alert Sho.

Ten sighed out, and shook her head. "As of right now? No… I have no idea what they poisoned her with; therefore, I cannot brew an antidote. At the rate that her body is healing, without her wings, she may awaken in maybe 700 human years. Of course, with them it would take considerably longer. It appears as though she may not need them, but I will not know for certain until she returns to us." She lied to him sadly.

"And Sho? How does this affect him? If she…" Reino swallowed a little nervously. "If she fails to recover, or withers…" He whispered the last part.

Ten shook her head. "I am uncertain, I believe that his life-force may be bound to hers, if that is what you are inquiring. When she passes, most likely, so shall he." She said sadly. This was not something that his pack brothers wanted to hear, considering the current circumstances.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

"Do not ask how I know who you are, I've been aiding you in hiding your identity from the moment that Lory brought you to me. I see now that you were being taught the wrong spells. It's a true miracle that it didn't all backfire on you years ago. Which would explain your disastrous, leafy-green hair." She commented as she motioned for him to take a seat in her personal library, and poured him some tea from the hearth, before sitting at her desk.

"Tell me Magus Ten… What happened? Will she really recover?" He plead.

"To be honest with you, Lord Kuon… **No**, she will **not** recover. Unless I can administer the antidote to the poison your family used on her, she will turn to dust. She grows weaker by the day, and she expends too much energy, searching for something in her dream-state. There is nothing I can do at the moment, other than lie to her guardians to prevent them from terrifying the surrounding villagers, that hunt in that forest, as they lament their inevitable loss." She told him frankly.

His eyes lit up as a thought came to him. "Please Magus Ten… Tell me… What did they use?"

She shook her head. "It would not matter. It is a poison administered with the thorn of a blue rose."

The Prince of the Fairies of the Light, was not as innocent as he would seem. His guardian Rick had taught him many ways to defend himself and kill when required. Rick was a proficient protector and assassin as taught by the Morizumi Clan. The elegant, innocent blue rose was their forte. Of course something like that would work on a Dark Fae. They would never give their own wings to cure another, or so it was believed; however, a Light Fae would have no reservations stealing such a prized treasure to cure one of their own kind, for a nominal fee paid to the attacker, of course.

He gave her a stern look. "Give me a quill and parchment. The items on this list will heal her and stop the poison, if you brew it accordingly and in the order that they are written. Rick..." He whispered quietly his name with furrowed brow, and pain in his eyes, but did not continue. He didn't need to, Ten had heard the tragic story from Lory once, before she knew exactly who he was.

Before she could even read the recipe, that he laid before her, she watched as he spread his dark wings, took them awkwardly in his hands, and tore them from his own back with a pain-filled grunt, then tossed them away from his body. "Please take them." He groaned out as he collapsed on the floor to his knees. "If she does not have hers, I do not need mine." He told her, thinking that after she left the room, he would cauterize the wounds with the small flat shovel meant for the embers in the hearth. Kyoko's had been removed with an iron blade, instantly burning the wound to prevent regrowth. It was a political punishment in his Kingdom that he had witnessed many times. He should have known sooner that things in the Western Kingdom were not as benevolent as they portrayed. He now wondered as he lay there, if Rick's death was truly an accident, all things considered.

"Let me help you stop the bleeding, Kuon." She rushed to his side and examined his self-inflicted wound.

"NO! Hurry and brew that antidote before it's too late. She's already been under the effects of the poison for far too long." He ordered. "I'll be fine." He told her, blinded by the pain.

Ten nodded, took the recipe for the potion, and the main ingredient with her, locking the door behind her so that others would not find him. As he had planned, he took the small tool, lay it in the roaring flames of the hearth until it was white-hot. With his leather-gloved hand, he picked up the iron tool and bravely pressed the implement over the wound where his wings had once been, biting back the scream that fought to tear from his throat. After placing it on the hearthstone, his vision went black.

* * *

She had debated within herself whether or not he could be trusted. From what she had been able to discover from various intelligence sources, it seemed as though she could. Only one that truly loved their queen would tear off his own wings to save her, then declare that he didn't need them if she didn't have hers. The meaning of his declaration had only hit her when she'd had the time to ruminate the incident, as she waited for the antidote to stabilize. By that point, it was far too late. The only thing she could do is have Captain Ushio assist her in moving him to one of the guest rooms, and make sure that he was as comfortable as possible. She shook her head as she examined the fully cauterized wounds on his back, and slathered them with a salve to ease the pain, as he slept.

She turned to the young fae that she had called to the palace to watch over him and shook her head. "Take care Yukihito, I must take the antidote to our queen. Change the bandages at dawn, and be sure that he drinks plenty of that tea for pain and to prevent infection." She instructed.

Yuki nodded and thanked her, then looked back down at his friend that lay before him. "You do love her, after all… Don't you?" He sighed out and wiped the sweat from his friend's feverish brow, as Kuon lay with his freshly cleaned, burned back exposed.

* * *

Ah, this was a dream he had many times since the first. He honestly couldn't remember how long he'd been asleep, but if it wasn't a reality, he never wanted to awaken. In the beginning, he had heard soft whimpers in the distance and a familiarly sweet, feminine voice ask, "Why?"

"Why did you do this to yourself, Kuon?" She cried softly and he could feel her gentle touch on his face.

"I love you." Was his simple answer. "Wings are a small price to pay for your life, My Love." He felt the light weight of her body next to him, and the tickling of her silky, raven hair on his neck and chest where she lay her head. He pulled her closely to him as she shed her tears, and kissed the crown of her head in his sleep. "There, there My Love… Shh… Everything will be alright now." He whispered to her, then fell back into a deeper sleep, with her warm soft body comfortably in his strong arms. She still had yet to tell him, that she had been with him since he saw her crying in the clearing, guiding him to her, and trying desperately to ease the nightmares that ravaged his soul.

* * *

"T-Ten?" Lory sputtered out in surprise as he gazed into the crystal that he had covered long ago, believing it would never be used again.

"Lory…" She greeted calmly.

"What can I do for you?" He asked hastily, trying to cover his excitement.

She sighed. "Do you still pander to the Western and Northern Kingdoms?" She asked tersely.

He looked down at the floor, then back at her with a pained look. "No, My Dear… My family and I have not returned since they admitted to making an attempt on your queen, and Kuon abdicated his position."

She nodded. "Very well, I must speak to you in private." She told him.

He furrowed his brow. "You banished us from visiting. How are we to find our way?"

"I have sent you an escort, they will brief you on the situation. I will see you in three days time." The crystal went dark.

"Curious…" Lory mumbled.

Not long after he had informed Ruto and Maria, that they would be leaving to visit Magus Ten, Yukihito and the Queen's Guard Kanae, appeared at his door with a coach pulled by six, armored, black, war gryphons, harnessed to an ebony coach.

"Milord, we are here to escort you and your family safely to Grymshadow Palace, in Avalon." Yukihito informed him very formally, as Kanae stood by in her shiny black armor, with her hand on the pommel of a very sharp sword, and fully alert.

_**~xoxo~**_

She gasped quietly as she quickly and silently closed the door, then cast a spell on it to muffle the sounds coming from the room. _Oh, my… I suppose we need not worry about an heir._ She giggled, then quickly posted a guard to warn any other visitors that the Queen and her future consort should not be disturbed during their _**very**_ important negotiations.

_**~xoxo~**_

"I just do not understand… we have sent out scouts, searching for him and that dark demon, and have discovered nothing!" Kuu shouted at his military advisor, Captain Yuki Kuresaki.

Kuresaki sighed quietly in irritation. He had lost many good scouts to the far Northeast, where winter is a constant, and the night lasts for months. "There is one place, Sire."

Kuu looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Far North of Grymshadow Castle, in Avalon, it is rumored that there is a community of humans that worship a living wolf god by the name of Fenrir." He told him pointing to the area referred to.

Kuu rolled his eyes. "Tsk… Humans will worship anything they do not understand. What does this have to do with our problem now?" He demanded.

"That is the location where we have lost over 200 soldiers over the past years looking for Prince Kuon." He informed him stoically.

"The humans or the Dark Fae perhaps?" Kuu pondered.

"I seriously doubt it. There would have been at least one escape or remains at this point. From what I have discovered, through Magus Kotetsu's divination's, there are absolutely no remains of any kind in that forest… Fae, human, or animal. However, there is a large dark shadow in the mists that is impervious to magic." He finished in a worried tone. It was like nothing he'd ever heard of when he was initially told, and that worried him and Magus Kotetsu Uesugi immensely.

"Is such an animal possible? The wolf god that those humans worship?" Kuu asked, wondering if the creature had made quick work of his scouts, assassins, and hunters that he had sent to look for Kuon and that vile succubus, that corrupted his perfect son.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

"Well, well what do we have here?" A silky voice caressed her ears as she watched an enormous black shadow, with mesmerizing silver eyes, form in front of the castle entrance. _Not as much freedom as the forest, but much more lively._ He thought mirthfully. _Much less boring._

Lady Erika's eyes went wide as she watched the giant wolf form in front of her with canine teeth the size of claymores, dripping with hot saliva. "I-I..."

"Speak clearly tiny demon. I have no patience for your kind. I prefer your tasty innards to your hollow words." He told her, making it clear that he would rather eat her than talk to her, as he took in her scent to make certain that she carried no weapons or poisons, or that cursed bloodline.

"I-I've come to offer kinship to the Queen of The Eastern Kingdoms, as offered by The royal family of the Northern Kingdoms." She hurriedly cried out in fear of the great wolf.

He sniffed her once again. "Very well." It was all he said, before evaporating into the shadows that he had come from.

Duchess Erika Koenji collapsed to her knees in relief. Never once in her life, did she expect anything so terrifying when she'd volunteered to relay the message for the Royal Family, as her duty as the future Queen Consort of the Northern Kingdoms. She was beginning to wonder if it had been wise to order her servants to stay behind as a gesture of trust and goodwill.

She was silently escorted to the throne room to be announced to the Queen by two guards clad in black armor. The thing that caught her eye the most, was the fact that the beautiful dark queen had no wings or she wasn't displaying them.

"So is it true?" She whispered.

Her words were faint, but Kyoko could hear them clearly. Her head snapped in the direction of the fair light fairy from the North. Kuon lay his hand on her shoulder, and gently squeezed. "I am here, Love. You needn't worry."

She nodded to him, then spoke. "My future king and I do not need them to display our power. Wings are but a target on our backs for our enemies to take as a token from battle. If they aren't there, there is no temptation. They would not be able to claim honourability while displaying my **head** as a trophy." She laughed wryly.

"My apologies, Your Royal Highness. It was not my intention to offend you." Erika said quickly, noting mentally that what she had said was true, but what was a fairy without wings? The answer: An enemy of the fae that took them. As they would soon discover, there were many that would swear their fealty to the Dark Queen for that very reason.

* * *

"And what is this, that you lay before me?" Kuu asked staring at the map of his Kingdom, with red dots all over it.

"That Sire, is the result of the most recent census." Kuresaki told him in an emotionless tone.

"And the red points?" He asked, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Ah… That would be the areas that are no longer occupied. The political dissidents and their families that have migrated to Avalon…in The Eastern Kingdoms." He told him.

"How many?" He asked in a low growl.

"Out of the 220 noble families… 180 have defected, Sire." He answered firmly.

"How did this happen?! She should have died!" He howled.

"I apologize Sire, but it is rumored that their future King sacrificed his own wings to save her. Apparently he knew the recipe for the antidote of the Morizumi Blue Rose. The assassins of the Morizumi Clan are loyal to a fault, Sire. They would never betray their own secrets. Only one ever did and he was quickly dispatched… As you are aware, Your Excellency." Kuresaki finished, reminding Kuu of Rick.

"Kuon..." He murmured.

"Unfortunately, Sire. It is rumored that her Prince Consort, resembles him greatly." He commented.

"That would explain her survival. Rick must have taught him his secrets before his untimely demise." Kuu pondered. "We will not be able to remedy the problem covertly, this time."

"Indeed; however, you may find great difficulty gaining support from the North or South. It is rumored that she possesses the power she had before her wings were removed, and they all welcome the humiliated, and disillusioned light fae with open arms." Kuresaki agreed. "A treaty for peace may be required to give us time to strengthen our position." He suggested slyly.

Kuu nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lory and Maria stared in shock at the couple lounging in the common room of the Palace. Kyoko was working on needlepoint and Kuon was reading an old book on the history of Avalon. Ten was sitting quietly, penning notes on the Blue Rose Poison and it's antidote, along with several variations of the toxic substance and the possibilities to create said antidotes without the use of the Dark Fae wings. If there were a conflict in the future, they couldn't be lopping off wings left and right to save their citizens.

"Big Sister?" Maria whispered in tears, lamenting the loss of Kyoko's and Kuon's glorious wings, when she'd noticed that the familiar slits on the backs of their clothing were no longer there, and they clung tightly to their bodies.

Kyoko looked up from her craft and smiled softly. "You look lovely Maria. Welcome to your new home."

Lory bowed deeply, in the most genteel way, before glancing up at the soon-to-be-wed couple. "I am forever in your dept, and appreciate the protection and hospitality that you have granted me and my family, Your Grace." He stood straight. "Lady Kanae and Sir Yukihito have informed me of the circumstances."

Kyoko waved him off. "No need to mention it, Magus Lory. We will discuss it on the morrow. For now, my guests must rest and settle in. My Lady In Waiting Chiori, will give you a tour of the palace after dinner." She smiled softly. "Now sit, enjoy." She sat up and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Maria.

Maria ran to her and flung herself into her pseudo-sister's arms, sobbing quietly. Lory sat on the large, comfortable chair near the large hearth, next to Kuon. Leaning forward and warming his hands close the fire, he sighed and glanced up at Kuon. "Is it true?" He asked quietly.

Kuon glanced over his book, with a raised brow. "Is what true?"

"What they told me of your wings… and the fact that you can still use your magic." He whispered.

Kuon nodded quietly, lowered his book and leaned forward. "For Kyoko and I, but very few of the others. Magus Ten believes that it is connected to our lineage." He told him, then sat back, comfortably in his chair.

"Ten?" He called quietly, and she looked up at him from her notes.

She smiled softly. "Not this evening Lory. Tonight, you and Maria are to rest from your journey."

He slouched back in his seat as he watched her refocus on her writings, and pouted. He was restless, tense, and wanted to be briefed on literally everything, immediately.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

No, she was not stupid. Yes, she did learn from her mistakes. Which is precisely why she was completely prepared for occurrences such as the night after her coronation. She hated that Kuon had been separated from his family, by his family. She wanted them to understand and love each other. She wanted them to forgive each other. She somewhat understood their bigotry and ignorance; after all, they had only ever known Dark Fae that had been enemies. No! That was not the truth. The Dark Fae had never done anything to the Light Fae in King Kuu and Queen Juliena's lives. In all actuality… her father, Count Eltra Duris had wed a Dark Fae, Juliena's mother. That was a well hidden family secret.

The little messenger heard a sinister chuckle as she stood in the outer-gardens with her wedding invitation. The duty was bestowed upon her once again to represent the Western Kingdoms. There was no possible way anyone would recognize her. She had dyed her hair dark, and slightly altered her appearance. Only those of the direct royal bloodlines had the ability to completely change their bodies and appearances, without dyes and potions, but her effort was impressive.

There was that quiet laughter once again that sent a wave of chill bumps up her spine. "I've been waiting for _**you**_, tiny demon." The silken voice from the shadows told her. "You are a bold one… Aren't you? Bold, yet very foolish." He scolded in a playful voice.

She turned in a panic, searching in every direction to see who her stalker was. "I don't know what you are talking about! Show yourself, coward!"

A black mist swirled around her, and she watched in horror as an enormous, shadowy wolf, with silver eyes appeared around her. He snapped his great maw in her direction, and laughed at her fear. "Not… quite… yet..." He sniffed. "Much more tasty when the fear is at its pinnacle. The meat is sweeter, more tender. The blood flows over the tongue like a fine wine. The bones pop and crunch, and the marrow is divine. The flavor is exquisite."

The disguised female pulled out her silver coated iron dagger and swiped at him, the dagger slid off his skin as though it were made of steel. She cursed, and cast a light oriented attack spell, that would have pierced through the strongest of Dark Fae armor, with a ray of strong light.

Sho flinched, and giggled. He sat on his haunches, and scratched the area with his rear leg. "Stop that… That tickled, little flea. I don't understand, you were so much more _i__nteresting_ before." He knocked her to her back and held her firmly to the ground, under his large paw. "Just right..." He commented as he sniffed once again, and licked her from her feet to her head in one long drag with his large tongue, relishing her terror filled screams as he covered her in warm drool. He sighed defeatedly. "Alas, not yet… Mistress requests your presence tiny demon." He told her as he took her gently into his mouth, and the darkness enveloped her as he returned to the shadows, to present his gift to Kyoko… To drop the disguised assassin at the feet of his mistress, like a dog fetching a stick, to play with.

* * *

She was a queen, but she hated thinking that her friends should call her by her title. Her true friends, the friends that she met when she was discovering herself, and the friends that remained by her side, that cared for the kingdom, and those that were as completely loyal as a one could possibly get, called her Kyoko.

When she awakened from her slumber, she sincerely offered to remove the curse from Reino and his pack, but not as maliciously as she had before. She explained to him, that if she removed it, outside of the magical forests of the Eastern Kingdoms, he would most certainly suffer the fate that she had described before; however, if he chose to be fully wolf or fully human, he could do so with his pack in the forests surrounding the grand fae capital city of Avalon, which rested on a large island in the center of a vast lake, connected to the outer area by a long, sturdy bridge.

They chose to remain as they were, hunt in the forest, and live with the community of humans that saw their nature as more of a blessing by the gods, and not a curse. Well actually… The community of werewolves, that is. It was nice to have a home with others that shared the same secrets, where there was no fear, and where he wouldn't be discovered and killed for finding a real mate and making a few cubs to carry on the bloodline. Seeing that the community was _just_ outside of the magic of the fae, they would now age somewhat normally. Well, one year for every five was as normal as they would ever get, but who's complaining? The curse was no longer a curse and more of a gift of the Dark Fae.

Reino chuckled when he watched Sho drop the little assassin at the queen's feet, like a training toy, wagging his tail with his ears perked.

Kimiko curled more tightly into a ball, shivering in fear and from the fact she was covered in giant wolf drool.

Kyoko had expected something like this. In fact, they all did. She held her hand out to the young assassin. "Your invitation, please… Ambassador Morizumi." She commanded.

Kimiko glanced at her with a furrowed brow. "A-Aren't you going to have me eaten… or executed?" She stuttered out in fear.

Both Kuon and Sho growled at the sound of her voice. Kyoko held up her hand. Until after the wedding, she was still the ruling power amidst them. "Your invitation, Fairy of the Light… Please." She commanded patiently as they stood in the inner-gardens near the large fountain, with a statue of gryphon in the center of it.

She held it out with a shaking hand, and watched as a leather-clad, silver-haired man took it from her. He wasn't Fae, but he did have a strange aura. She believed that he could quite possibly be one of the Queen's own assassins, and since they had been able to cure her of the poison that they used, it was very likely that the Morizumi Secret was no longer a secret to this man and others like him.

Kyoko took the wedding invitation from Reino, and tore it to tiny bits, then set fire to it. Kimiko's eyes went wide when Kyoko floated to her, as if she still possessed wings, and hovered before the kneeling foe. She handed her a sealed envelope, and smirked. "Please deliver this to your _**owner**_..." Then as she turned to leave, she addressed the titanic beast behind her. "Deliver her to the docks, Sho. If she attempts to do harm… You and your pack may dine on the assassin and her escorts."

Kimiko shivered in true fear for the first time in a very long time. Not only would she have to worry about offending this formidable beast and his pack, as she now witnessed their transformation as werewolves, but she would have to be sure that the companions that she'd arrived with also behaved themselves. Her family would have her executed if they discovered that she not only gave the enemy a prized weapon, but also lost seven assassins to a monster wolf and his werewolf pack.

She stared at the envelope in her hand, wondering exactly what it contained. The queen didn't really seem as though she held a grudge for what they'd done to her. She pondered if she should open it and check herself. No, if it were discovered that she'd meddled in such a way and it was an important message… well, another reason for execution. So, she packed it safely with her belongings for the return trip. She had failed, once again. King Kuu was not going to be pleased by the outcome of all of this.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

* * *

_{Your Royal Highness of the Light, King Kuu, and Queen Juliena of the Western Kingdoms, _

_Once, long ago there was a child born as the fulfillment of a contractual obligation. She was taken from her home, and sold for traveling money,__ room, and board__. She was then reared as a servant, by servants that had not the time nor the desire to raise a child. She one day met a little boy by a stream, that made her laugh, treated her as an equal, and dried her tears. He then left her with a stone to remember him by, when he returned to his home. Not only did he leave his stone, he left her his l__ight__ and strength that would carry her through her loveless life. _

_She was then given to a spoiled boy as a toy, who would later become a man that wanted more than just a toy. She was reminded daily of how worthless, plain, boring, and unappealing she was, and for a very long time she believed him, until one day, he made a poor decision and used her as payment for damages, room and board. _

_The betrayal, by the one that held her heart for so long, cut her deeply. So, when she was offered a choice, she took the opportunity __that a __pair of__ kind mages had offered, and killed the trusting child she once was. However, the girl that didn't wish to ever feel that destructive feeling __of love ever __again, was now drowning in it, and she didn't even know. The man that had given her a new life, gave h__er a__ father. The woman that taught her that true beauty was within, gave her a mother. The child that taught her that even the most innocent succumbs to the darkness in one's heart, gave her a sister… And the man that taught her that love is a selfless act… gave her…__life__. _

_So it is with this letter King Kuu, Queen Juliena of the Western Kingdoms, I beg of you not to turn your son from your love or your hearts. The light of love that shines within him is stronger than you could ever imagine. He still loves you both, and suffers each day in the belief that he has lost you, yet he hides it for the sake of others. I have tried to fill that void myself, but it is something that only a parent can give and repair. If you require that I banish him, for his own and your happiness… I will do so willingly, no matter the costs to myself. I can not bear to see his light smothered by rejection or sadness because of me. I only ask that if you choose this path for your family, that you make certain to remove all memory of me and my people. I would prefer that the world only remember the Eastern Kingdoms, its Queen, and it inhabitants as myths or stories._

_Thank you with all of my heart for reading this missive, Queen Kyoko Hizuri of the Eastern Kingdoms} _

The parchment the letter was written on was dotted with the dried tears of the writer. Kuu examined the letter carefully, only to find that it was completely harmless, and written in earnest by one whose heart was breaking with every penned word. His brow furrowed and he could feel the gloom emanating from the letter.

As he looked up from the letter, written by the dark queen, he was startled by a tiny blue-grey, spirit-like being, hovering patiently on his desk. "Wh-What are you?" He stammered out.

She bowed deeply and elegantly. "Your most exalted Royal Highness Of The Light, King Kuu… I am the messenger that has been sent to retrieve your reply to my Queen. I apologize for the inconvenience, and for the intrusion on your privacy." She answered stoically.

"What is this? Some kind of deception? Answer me truthfully or I will annihilate you on the spot." He asked angrily, expecting the small creature to cower in fear. She did not.

"Unfortunately, it is the truth as written by my mistress with heavy heart. Our new King suffers greatly, and you are his only remedy. She only wishes for his heart to have peace and happiness. If she has to force him to return to you, and forget her and..." The small creature cut off the thought, then sighed. "Forget her, she will willingly do so. No sacrifice is too great for the one that taught her to love."

"Forget her and what?" He asked with more curiosity than irritation. "You stopped. Forget her and what?"

The tiny creature bowed deeply once again. "I apologize, but that is something that I have no authority to reveal. It would sway your decision unfairly." She smirked inwardly. She did not wish for her mistress to be unhappy because of this selfish man, and she certainly didn't wish for her new king to be unhappy either.

"Tell me now or I will erase you." He threatened.

She feigned fear, and cowered before him as he threatened a few more times to get the information that she would willing give anyway.

"Please, please… No more… I will tell." She told him with false tears. "She would rather him be happy with you, his parents, and forget her and their unborn children, than eternally unhappy without your love. She would rather give him up and have him forget them, than allow him to suffer for one more single moment." She told him. "She is accustomed to a life without love, and would give him up to be sure that he does not have to experience it a moment longer!" She finished in true anger. "So… what is it, _oh __**great**__ king_ of the Western Fae Kingdoms? Punish your own flesh for loving someone that you have not attempted to know? Or deprive your future grandchildren of a father that would love them with all of his heart?" Her malicious little voice slithered the words into his ears.

He sat there stunned at the admonition and revelation, staring at the small creature.

He watched her flinch, as if in pain. He noticed a small dark blue mark suddenly appear on her tiny little body. His brow furrowed.

"NO! I'm sorry! Please! It had to be done!" She screamed in pain, writhing on his desk, bleeding from instant wounds.

He was shocked when he witnessed two similar small creatures appear before him and surround the first, taking her into their custody. They both bowed before him with the limp, unconscious creature in their arms.

"Please forgive the audaciousness of this… _**reprobate**_. She will be punished accordingly. Please disregard her words and behavior. It is not the intention of our queen to involve you in the affairs of Avalon and the Eastern Kingdoms. We will send another messenger to retrieve your _**unbiased**_ response at the rise of the full moon in two days time. Once again… We apologize for the temerity of a poorly trained servant, Your Royal Highness."

_**POOF!**_

The two had taken the severely beaten little creature back to their mistress, he assumed. How could he forget something that was told to him with such conviction and bravery, that the small creature would willingly face severe punishment and possibly death to tell him?

He sighed and stared down at the letter on his desk, then at the small scratches in the wood and the tiny puddle of blue blood. He sighed once again, and ran his fingers through his greying hair. "This needs to stop… I'm getting far too old for this mess."

"Something wrong Dear?" His lovely wife and Queen asked, worried about his worn look.

He slid the letter to her, and sat back in his seat. "I need you to read this."

She sat on his lap and snuggled in, then did as asked. By the time she was finished, she was in tears. She started to speak, and he gently silenced her. He sighed sadly and pointed to the tiny mess on his desk. "That was her messenger."

Juli looked at him in worry. "Kuu! Why did you do such a thing?"

He shook his head. "No! I did no such thing to the small creature. The others that came for it did that. I did not kill her messenger." He told her hastily.

Juli furrowed her brow. "Why would _**they**_ do such a thing?"

He leaned back and sighed, rubbing his head. "Why indeed… It revealed that our son will be a father in the near future, and she is willing to give him back to us… Have the Light Kingdom relegate the memory of the Eastern Kingdoms and Avalon to legend and human fairy tales, before allowing him to suffer for one more moment without the love of his parents… Us..." He stared down at the letter in Juli's hands. "She is willing to fade away from his life, than allow him to languish."

She took his face in her hands. "They why are we waiting? Why are we not bringing him home to us immediately?" She demanded.

Kuu shook his head. "Juli… He left us when he discovered we tried to rid the world of her… He gave his own wings to cure her of the Blue Rose Poison. She carries their children and she is willing to give him up for his own happiness. Our son taught a Dark Fae Queen to love, and she **returns** it! She even willingly shares her kingdoms and her throne with him… As a King, Juli… Not a Prince Consort. She took his name _**willingly**_, Juli! Her people love him so dearly that they allow it! By the Light Juli, Kuon was more than willing to kill Morizumi for what she did, and that dark creature set her free… even after we had sent her to kill her at the start." He finished in exasperation, revealing what Morizumi had informed him of when she returned. News that startled and confused him, her family, and his advisors.

Juli looked at the letter in shame. "I will abide by your decision, Milord."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

Ah… To be born a child of the Fae. One would think with all that freedom and power, it would be lovely; however, normally a changeling does not receive the amount of care that Lory gave to Kuon in raising him, and Kyoko was exceedingly lucky to not be chopped into tiny bits, fed to dogs, or burned in a hearth, for that is exactly what most humans do to fairy children when discovered.

When organized religion spread throughout the world, the pagan beliefs that held the fae in high regard, were deemed evil, vile, sinful, and of the devil. Gone were the days when humans and fae, lived and worked side by side, respecting each other, helping each other. Now they were demons that spread lies, ate children, caused sickness and deformity, ruined crops, brought inclement weather, and tempted one to lie, cheat, steal, be lustful, murder, and an infinite list of horrors that were human nature… Nature of the animals that they are.

Common Fae children are sent to live in this hostile environment. They age as human children do as their parents await their return, which in comparison is only a tiny blip in time. Usually only a month or two for their parents, and almost twenty years of hell for the child. None really know the reason for this. Perhaps to teach them about humans, maybe to absolve themselves of parental responsibilities, or they could just be too busy to care.

Now, taking into consideration how time flows for the Fae, and the fact that the enchanted forest where Magi Lory and Ten resided was similar to the same conditions of the fae realm, but allowed for his age to pass as the human realm… remember that Kuon was sent to study under Lory at the tender age of seven as Kyoko would have been, but also remember that he resided in the Western Kingdoms with his parents before then and visited them frequently, and there is almost 50 mortal years for every fairy year… Well, I will chose not to go into detail regarding the significant age difference between Kuon and Kyoko at this point. I'm sure you'll be able to do the math… But remember, he did meet her when he was almost well over 360 years old, or something like that. Anyway… What I am trying to say, is that Juli and Kuu honestly didn't know their son. All they had experienced of him was that scintilla of time when he was just out of infancy, and discovering how to be a child. All they saw was their innocent little baby, and not the impressive man that he had become, and now… as they look upon him sitting stately next to his queen, willingly _**without**_ his wings, they realized how much they had truly missed. How their love for him could not even touch what he and his queen felt for each other. He was His Royal Highness of The Moon, King of The Eastern Kingdoms, His Excellency The Benevolent King Kuon Hizuri, Protector Of The Realm, and First Knight Of Avalon. Quite a title indeed.

He had chosen her and they could now see why, as she arose from her throne against his wishes and approached them. She curtsied low and elegantly, never once raising her gaze to meet theirs, out of respect. "Welcome to Grymshadow Palace, Your Grace. I will escort you to your suite so that you may rest."

The pair were shocked at her doing something that was only meant for servants, and watched as their son fumed, rising from his seat. "Kyoko… Please, this is not necessary." He told her as he gently took her hand. "You are no longer a servant, My Love and they _(he pointed to his parents)_ do not merit such courtesies." He told her with a voice that was restraining his anger.

Kuu and Juli saw a strange glimmer in her beautiful golden eyes, almost like a spark.

"Darling, I will do as I please. I am fully aware of my status and do not need a reminder. I only do this to show my respect and hospitality." She smiled sweetly with a cordial tone. "**Your** parents will **not** be treated as strangers as long as they are under **our** roof." She told him in a sweet voice, but Kuu felt chills run up and down his spine at that terrifyingly beautiful smile.

"Umm…" Kuu started and Juli poked him in the side, shaking her head with wide eyes. This particular situation sparked an old familiar memory for her. It reminded her of when she was very, very young and her mother and father were having a heated discussion/argument, you choose._ {Do not anger your mother unless you would like to experience life as a toad __or the poisonous mushroom that it perches upon__.}_ Was the warning she remembered; however, Fae of Light did not do such things.

She quickly separated from Kuu and pulled her new daughter-in-law into her arms. "Daughter… You need not go to such lengths to please us. You are far more than what we expected or deserve." She hugged her tightly in tears. "It is we who need to make accommodations to the wonderful woman willing to give up her happiness to return our son to us."

Kuon looked at the two women in surprise. "I will **NOT** allow such a thing!" He barked in anger.

"Neither will I." Kuu announced as he approached, then pulled his new family into his arms, tightly. "Your mother and I do not deserve such love and respect from someone that we have treated so badly. I deeply apologize Milady… Milord." He bowed deeply.

Kuon sighed defeatedly. "Father… Please. That is not necessary."

"Your Highness, Kuon is right. You need not do such things. You are our family. You were forgiven the moment it happened. You were merely trying to protect your only son from such an unworthy creature." She murmured with her head down, and hands folded neatly before her.

He reached and flicked her on the forehead. "Do not ever say such horrible things about yourself again. I will not abide by it. You are the reason we are here." He sighed when he saw her confusion. "If not for you, we would still believe the lies about the Children Of The Moon. Please help us to understand."

Kyoko nodded and wiped the tears streaming from her eyes. "Thank you… Father… Mother." She said timidly, and watched as large smiles raced across the lips of the two elder Light Fairies.

* * *

Soldiers become police officers, assassins become scouts and spies, and enemies turn into allies. There were many changes that needed to be made once they returned to the Western Kingdoms. Before they were escorted from their suite, to the royal family's private dining room, Juli, Kuu, Ten, and Lory discussed a few changes that would need to be made if Kuu truly wished for his people to return to him. There were far more fairies that knew of both the dark and the light than he ever imagined, and he discovered that taking their wings from them, instead of listening to the changes that needed to be made, was turning his people against him in a significant way.

Although they siphon their power from the dark, and from the errant ways of humanity, most of the denizens of the Eastern Kingdoms are a somewhat peaceful lot. They were fully aware that their King was once a Fairy of the Light that had accepted them and their queen. They completely expected, that one day their enemies would set foot on their dark lands, quite possibly peacefully. Just as their queen, they accepted them with open arms, and no malice; although, one could say that there was still a bit of apprehension. One does not dive headlong into relations with your former enemies without a few trust issues, but they were willing to work with this new situation. However, it would be a very long time before the two populations would willingly visit each other and mingle in their respective cities, at least those that had not chosen to immigrate. Kuu would think on that later, after he had returned home.

As of the moment, he was sitting at the large, eight-seated, dining table, being served a very large and satisfying meal, by his new daughter whom had cooked it herself. She was definitely no stranger to the kitchen and put love into each serving of the 50 that he ate, happily. She was a very special person to do for his family, what she had done.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

One little string was all that kept her gown from slipping from her shoulders, and falling to the floor. _Oh yes, let the delightful torture begin._ He still wanted answers from the cryptic implications of his mother and father at dinner, mentioning grandchildren. Asking if he and Kyoko had begun the selection process for the new magi for their children. The only response they got was a strained cough, and a blush from their new daughter-in-law, and a look of extreme confusion from their son. Well… Kuu did get another sharp jab to the ribs from Juli, and a head shake.

So here he was now, with his little queen, taking advantage of their time alone, and the fact that after they'd lost their wings other parts of their bodies had become infinitely more sensitive. His neck, her ears. A tiny spot low on her belly with his lips, and her nails gently scraping up his sides almost fully on his back. By the gods, nothing had ever felt quite like it. Her soft moans as he buried himself in her sent him over the edge of sanity and he couldn't get enough of her.

After their appetites were completely sated, and they were comfortably snuggled into one another, he asked the burning question as he nuzzled the soft flesh of her neck and pulled her closer. "So, we're going to be parents?" He asked with a proud smile, and felt her stiffen a bit in his arms.

She nodded. "I wanted to wait to tell you after I knew for certain that your parents would come." She whispered.

He kissed her hair and gently rubbed her back. "Thank you… For everything."

She looked up at him, nibbling on her lower lip. "Do we have to send them away? Can we keep them with us?"

"The babies?" He questioned, and she nodded. "I don't see why we can't keep them with us. I honestly don't want them to have to go through what we did." He answered, remembering everything he'd gone through and all the things Kyoko had told him about her childhood.

She let out a sigh of relief, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kuon. Thank you so much."

* * *

Time marches on, and most humans no longer believe in the Fae. The four kingdoms have become stories of legends and tall tales. Fairies rarely bless mortals any longer, and large wolves with werewolf families are used to frighten human children into behaving themselves.

"Merlin! Look at this one. Do you think that Magus Maria would find it acceptable?" The beautiful little fairy child asked her brother.

The pale blond-haired little boy glanced up at his sister, that was holding up the water flower as she tread the deep waters of the lake that surrounded the palace. Golden eyes met green and he smirked at the ravenette. "See if you can find three more. We want to summon a really big one this time." He told her enthusiastically.

She groaned a little. "You better have enough meat for him to eat. I don't like angry dragons. You know how upset Mother and Father were about it last time." She reminded him of the last time they tried to use Dragon's Breath in a complicated spell.

"Don't worry Viviane, there will be enough. I told the cook that Papa Kuu might come to visit, and Uncle Sho said he would help us." He answered.

She laughed before diving back under the water. She could only imagine the terrified, defeated look the poor man had. The only one that didn't mind cooking for Papa was their mother, and she seemed to be the only one to satisfy his cravings. Well, it made sense. Mother was the best cook ever.

Yes, we all know the story of these two fairy children, but that is a bigger story for another generation. A story of magic, swords, quests, heroes, kings, and maidens.

* * *

_**~fin~**_


End file.
